Bleach Shinseiki
by TheWildEagle
Summary: CHAPTER 10 UP! The revised version of my first fic. The new chaos will invade the unique world of Zoids Battle. Interested when shinigami turned into a zoids warrior without forgetting their main mission ? Please R
1. Prologue

**This is a rivised version of my first fic. Are YOU interested when the shinigami turned into a Zoids Warrior (but they don't forget about their main job)??? Just read this fic, you will know. Sorry, I'm no good at english, but enjoy and review! **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR ZOIDS OF COURSE...!!!**

* * *

**Bleach Shinseiki**

_Prologue_

It was 4000 years after the orange headed teenager defeat Aizen Sosuke. Now, he was taken to Soul Society with all of his family. He was stated by the commander of Gotei 13 protection squads, Yamamoto Genryusai, as a captain of 13th Division with his twin; Hichigo Kurosaki as his Vice-Captain. Pleasant days went a bit chaos for them after the commander called him, Hichigo and his shinigami partner when he was in earth, Rukia Kuchiki to the commander's office.

"Hollows were started to attack humans in the Planet Zi; far of in the Milky Way galaxy. I demand that all of you go into that planet and save them from hollows that attacking that planet," he commanded.

Those shinigami headed to the transporter room immediately and get into the transporter capsule. The capsule closed, and the bright light started to fill the capsules. After few seconds, they were gone; into the world of Zoids Battle.


	2. Invasion of the Evil Spirit

****

**The Blitz Team met with two shinigami when they were attacked in new zoids test. Sorry, I'm not good at English :P, but enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR ZOIDS OF COURSE...!!!**Bleach Shinseiki

* * *

_**Chapter 1: New Season – Invasion of the Evil Spirits**_

The Blitz Team has won the Royal Cup, and now they prepared to face the next zoids battle season. Two months later, Doc went out without noticing about three days long, it made everybody worried, especially Leena _(of course, she is Dr. Toros's daughter)._ Finally, he called Jamie from his cell phone.

"Hello, Jamie! Please tell everyone if I've coming back now. And I have 'some' surprise to all of you!" Doc said.

"Ok, Doc!" Jamie said and hung the phone. He ran cheerfully to the living room and shouting, "Hey everyone! DOC IS BACK…!"

Bit and Leena cheered up, except Brad that ignoring Jamie and sipping his coffee. "Where did you know that?" Bit asked.

"He called me. He also informed that he got 'some' surprises to show off," Jamie answered.

"It must be worthless things… For us," Brad shrugs.

"Hmm… I don't know… But let's see after Doc back to the base…" Jamie said as he shrugs his shoulders.

Few moments later, Doc shouted from the hangar. Bit, Leena, and Jamie ran happily to the hangar, Brad just walks slowly to the hangar with a lazy-gestured.

"Dad, we're worried about you!" Leena said.

"Why you're gone without notices us?" Bit asked.

"Yes, because I want to give all of you 'some' surprises to give award for you, because we won the tournament two months ago. You know… I spent lot of money to get it all…" Doc answered a bit sad in his last statement.

"Wow! We really appreciate it! Thanks, Doc!" Jamie said.

"So… Where are the surprises that you've got?" Brad asked with his usual tone.

"Oh, it's coming… The Gustav that carries the surprises for all of you," Doc said as he walk out from the hangar and watched the three Gustavs carrying a huge silver-colored container each of them. The front container is bigger than others. After the Gustavs parked beside the "base, several mans walked to the front container and open it.

"Jamie, that's for you. Look inside that container. I hope you like it," Doc said as Jamie ran to the behind of container. Jamie's eye gone wide after he saw a huge zoid inside.

"Doc… ARE YOU SERIOUS HAVE BOUGHT THIS HUGE ZOID TO ME…?! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! THE SALAMANDER, A PTEROSAUR TYPE ZOID?! ACTUALLY, I DON'T MIND TO HAVE HUGE ZOID LIKE THIS, BUT WHY I'M SO CHARMED WITH THIS ZOID SO MUCH…?" Jamie said he was very surprised. He paused for a few moments; he ran towards Doc and gives him a hug as he said, "THANK YOU VERY MUCH, DR. TOROS…!!! YOU ARE THE BEST…!!! If my father sees my new zoid, he will be sooooo proud of me!"

"Yes, as you know… This is a very-high-speeded, two Vulcan Phalanxes, Double Hyper Laser Guns, four Small Bore Lasers, Dual Tactical missiles, and the strongest, Plasma Flamethrower from it mouth. And I think there are still other weapons there that I don't know. Oh, I have added an additional armor, stealth system, and an Energy Shield."

"Whoa…!!! Cool..!!! Once again, thank you very much Doc!" Jamie yelled.

"Calm down Jamie… I know you're so happy to get special gift from my father, but please don't too excessive like that again, Ok?" Leena said grinning.

"Hahahaha… Ok, Leena. The middle container, it's yours. Check it out," Dr. Toros said to Leena, laughed.

Leena walks to the behind of the middle container. The door has opened, and Leena seems very surprised to saw her new Zoid. It's a kind of Geno Saurer, but it was different than a normal one. It was red, has a pair of magnesser wings, four laser cannons, and a Vulcan gun mounted on the zoid's back. There were also two 8-missile pods that mounted in zoid's leg.

"Are you sure you want to bring this to your daughter, Dad?!" asked Leena surprised after she saw the red Geno inside the container.

"Yes. Why? Are you don't like this zoid? " Doc answered with two questions after.

"You gotta be kidding! Those wings… Those huge lasers… Vulcan gun… Missile pods... and also the main weapon, Focused Charged Particle Cannon…! The customized Geno Saurer full with weapons! This is a best surprise I ever had from my Dad! Thank you very much, Dad!" yelled Leena as she ran to her father and gave him a hug.

"I thought you don't like it, my precious daughter. You're welcome," said Doc as he gave her hug back. "Oh, the last one is for Brad. Check it out."

Brad walks slowly to the last container. After the container door opened, Brad smiles as he stares at the Konig Wolf with Dual Sniper Rifle weapon that mounted on the zoid's back also two missile pods.

Brad walked back Dr. Toros and said, "Thanks, Doc. I really appreciate it,"

"You're welcome," Dr. Toros replied with smile. "Oh, I almost forgot. I got a special surprise for you Bit."

"Hah? Where? Please give it to me!" Bit yelled cheerfully.

From the shadowed side of the hangar, near the hangar's gate, appeared the small Zoid-looking creature. It was red with yellow stripes from it's snout to tail, three thorns on it tail, and a silver horn in it snout.

"Am I dreaming…?! Is it true?! I got an Organoid?! Is it an organism that can make zoid stronger?! Doc…You're so kind… I got a new partner…!" Bit said cheerfully.

"I found it beside the skull in the ruin site over there. Huh, it always follows me after I saw it. You must give him a name, Bit." Doc said.

"Hmm…" Bit was thinking about the name for his Organoid. "Ok! I've decided! Archon! Yes! It's your name, little buddy. Welcome to the Blitz Team!" Bit yelled then, and the organoid replied with smooth growl. "Hey, Liger! We got a new friend!" Bit yelled as he ran into the hangar followed by Archon and stood in the front of his Liger Zero. The Liger Zero replies Bit with a roar _(that's great, Bit!)._

"I knew you would like it. Archon, he's my zoid partner, Liger Zero. And Liger Zero, he is Archon, our new friend, an organoid," Bit said introducing. Both Liger Zero and Archon roars just like they said 'let's be partner then'.

At the next day, Blitz team is testing their new zoid in the desert, about 5 miles from the base. Leena takes first time to testing for her new Geno Saurer. First, she tests the flight ability of her zoid. It was amazing. She was a bit can't handle the great speed, but later she can make it and maneuvering smoothly in the sky. Then, now the most favorite thing in Leena's head, she tested the firing ability of her Geno. She wildly shot tons of ammo from the Geno's Vulcan gun, destroying cliffs with the lasers, and later, she accidentally blew a wild Dibison also its core with the Focused Charged Particle Cannon!

"Oooh… It has amazing destruction power…" Jamie said astonished with his eyes widen.

"It's stronger than a normal Geno Saurer, you know…" Bit said with Archon behind him.

"Yes, I know… I think Leena will get really, really wild on firing until she lost the energy of her Geno…" Jamie said a bit worried.

"Ok, that's enough Leena! Now is Jamie's turn to test his Salamander!" Doc speaks in.

"Hahahaha…! This is fun! Ok, father!" Leena replied as she drove her Geno back to the base.

Now it's Jamie's turn. Jamie walks from the command room to the hangar and stood in front of the huge Salamander. The Salamander lowers its head, letting Jamie enter the cockpit and mobilize it. The Salamander roars, take off, and flew up high. But, Jamie was a bit nervous because he never piloted a huge zoids before.

"Doc! There's a hordes zoids over there! They come from the south, and I think they are heading to our base!" Bit said as he looked at the radar.

"Go, Jamie! This is your first chance to test the firing ability of your zoid! Destroy those wild zoid!" Dr. Toros commanded in the hologram screen to Jamie.

"R-Roger," replied the Jamie a bit nervous as the screen darkened. "I'll try it!" yelled him from the cockpit, as the Multiple Vulcan gun fires bullets towards the wild Rev Raptors and destroys some of them.

"What? A swarm of them?! I hope some lasers will make them settled down…" Jamie said. He pressed the button in the control pads, made the Salamander shots four lasers from it wings made some of those Rev Raptors destroyed. "Oooh… Not too effective!" said Jamie mumbled.

"Jamie! They come closer to our base!" Doc shouted in.

"I've already knew it! What should I do?!" Jamie panicked inside the cockpit

"Blaze them with the Flamethrower! You have to believe to yourself! You can do it!" Doc shouted.

"Okay!" yelled Jamie as he landed his zoid closer to the base. Then, he shots fiery flames from the Salamander's mouth. All Rev Raptors were destroyed. Suddenly, something strange appeared in the Salamander's radar. Jamie turns back, and saw a strange big hole opened in the sky. "What's that?" Jamie talks to himself.

"Hey! What are you doing there?!" Bit shouted in.

"I-I see something strange like a big black hole in the sky about two miles away from me!" Jamie replied.

Bit and his friends look into the radar, and saw a red dot that grows bigger in front of Jamie's Salamander. After that, they ran out from the command room to see the strange thing up there. Jamie was right; a big hole opened wide and from that hole, and then came out scary monster like a snake with a hole in it chest flying in the air. From the other side, came a guy with spiky orange hair wore a long black robe and he grabbing a black sword with a broken chain in his right hand.

"Jamie! Come back!" Bit yelled.

The Salamander lowers it cockpit and Jamie jumped out from it and watched the battle between the orange-haired guy and the strange creature like a snake in the air with his friends. That guy swings his black sword as he fires white energy blade and strike the monster. Later, that monster made a counter attack. It made red ball of energy and release it to that guy. The blast of it made a huge crater and blew sands everywhere. Fortunately, that guy can avoid that energy ball.

Few moments later, came a black raven-haired girl wore a black robe and yelled, "Destructive Art 33… Blue Fire, Crash Down!" her hand shone and then blue energy flame released and strikes the monster. The monster defeated and then disappeared.

"Wait!" Bit shouted as he ran to those black suited teens. "That was great! Thanks for saving us. What's your name?" Bit asked then.

"Wait a sec. You can see us?! And that monster too?!" the orange-haired guy was surprised.

"Yes, of course! You two and that monster are real to me and my friends! You're human, right?" replied Bit shrugged with the question in the end.

"We're shinigami!" said the black-haired girl.

"Or, just call it 'soul reaper'," the orange-haired guy added. It made Bit surprised.

"Only certain people can see us," said the black haired girl.

Doc and the others came after Bit, and offered those teenagers to rest in the base. Those black suited teens were surprised because they can see them also. Finally, they accepted Doc's offer and walk together to the base.

Those two teenagers (that maybe same age as Jamie) changes their shinigami uniform became a normal clothes. Blitz team and those people met in the living room. Jamie prepares snacks and drinks. The Blitz team introduces themselves started from Bit and the last one, Dr. Toros introduces himself.

"So, what's your name?" Doc asked then.

"I am Ichigo Kurosaki," the spiky orange-haired guy answered.

"I am Rukia Kuchiki," the black raven-haired girl answered.

"Where do you two come from?" Brad asked.

"Yeah… Far… far away," Ichigo replied, rolling his eyes.

"I come from Seireitei, and this guy from Karakura Town.," Rukia said.

"Seireitei? Karakura Town? I never hear them before. Where are those places?" Bit asked, looking confused.

"Karakura Town is in Japan… My hometown…" replied Ichigo.

"What? Japan?! So you're from the Earth?!" Jamie asked astonished.

"Yes, of course! Why do you ask about it? We're on Earth, right?" Ichigo asked his temper went up.

"No! You two are in Planet Zi! This is a far, far away from Earth!" Jamie said.

"What…?! Rukia, we sent by Yamamoto to slay hollows in this far away place from my hometown?!" Ichigo yelled goes angry.

"Is that any problems? That's Yamamoto said to us, and we can't refuse it," Rukia replied coldly.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, calm down Ichigo… you're shinigami, right? I think you can teleport yourself to your hometown and-" before Bit finish his sentence, Ichigo cut it off.

"That's not as easy as what you think, Bit!" Ichigo shouted temperamentally.

Suddenly, the huge screen in the living room turned on, that's Judge Robot from the Zoids Battle Union.

"Blitz Team, there's a zoids battle request. A battle request from the Champ Team," it said.

"Oh… Harry Champ challenges us to battle with him…" Bit said smirked at Leena.

"Grrrr…!" Leena grumbled.

"The battle mode is 0973. The battle will be held tomorrow at 10 am. We will give you the battlefield coordinates immediately," the judge informs; as the screen changed becomes a map that shows the battlefield's place coordinates.

"Hmm… It's not too far from here. Only 50 kilometers from our base," Jamie said.

"We'll see you at the arena…" the judge said as the screen turn black.

"Zoids Battle? What the hell is that?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, that's a battle between two teams using mechanical combat units called Zoids. The Zoids are only available on Planet Zi. We, the Blitz Team, will do zoids battle with the Champ Team," Jamie answered.

"What are zoids look alike?"

"Well, you have to come with me," Doc answered as he walks with Ichigo and Rukia behind him. Finally, they arrived in hangar. Ichigo and Rukia were astonished after saw all the zoids in the hangar.

"Damn! They're so huge!" Ichigo shouted incredulously as he look from the Gun Sniper, the green Raynos, the blue Command Wolf, the Shadow Fox, the white Konig Wolf, the red Geno Saurer, the huge dark-blue Salamander, and later the white Liger Zero.

"Hey! A Raynos!" Rukia said.

"Rukia? So you have already known zoids before?" Ichigo asked then turn at Jamie. "How did you control them?"

"We pilot it," answered Jamie from behind as he and the other Blitz Team members walk into the hangar.

"How do you pilot those things?" Ichigo asked.

"I will show it to you two, then," Bit said as he walks to his Liger Zero. "Ok, Liger! We will show our great actions to them!"

The Liger Zero roars that can only Bit understands it meanings, _"Yeah, Let's go!"_ The Liger Zero lowers it head, the cockpit opened, and Bit jumped in. Bit's organoid, Archon, jumped to the Liger's back, near the Ion Boosters.

"Mobilize, Liger Zero!" Bit yelled from the cockpit. The Liger Zero roars and then left the base.

"Whoa…! That lion-shaped machine runs like a normal animal!" Ichigo said, amazed.

"Yes, that's zoids. My dad, Dr. Toros bought it because the white Ligers are rare. But this Liger is different. That Liger Zero was a kind of unique Ultimate X zoid, which equipped with an integrated organoid system and possessing the ability to learn and adapt. This allows it to predict and react to enemy far faster than regular zoid. But, that Liger Zero goes berserk when someone tries to pilot it," Leena explained.

"Then, why Bit can handle it so easily? And I saw that Bit was talking to that damn zoid! Why?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Yeah, they have close bond each other. That Liger likes Bit, and Bit can understand every emotions of that white Liger well, and he treat it like his friend," Leena answered as she stares at running Liger Zero.

Suddenly, the strange skull-shaped alarm in Ichigo's chain on, as the strange big black crack opens in the air. The Liger Zero stopped and stares at the hole that slowly opens wide. Ichigo and Rukia ran into the dark place and transform into a shinigami. Suddenly, the weird monster shaped like a dragon with a big hole in it chest came out from the black hole and attacked Bit and his Liger Zero. Fortunately, Bit can avoid the slamming attack of that monster.

"Blast it off, Liger Zero!" Bit Yelled as the Liger Zero blasts it shock cannon to that monster and hit it head.

After that, Ichigo ran towards that monster and yelled, "Getsuga Tensho!" he fires the white energy blade as he swings his huge sword. That monster defeated, and later it disappeared.

"Phew… That was so close…" Bit sighed. "Well, we get rid that monster! Great, Liger Zero!" He said and the Liger Zero replied with a roar.

"_He and his Liger can attack the hollow? How could it be?" _Rukia thought as she stares at the Liger Zero.

"We did it, Liger!!" Bit shouted happily.

The Liger replied with a roar again.

Bit drove the Liger Zero return to the base. The Liger Zero parked, it lowers the cockpit, and Bit jumped out. Rukia came closer to Bit.

"What's up Rukia?" Bit asked with smile.

"Do you know what? Your zoid was attacking an evil spirit, and take it down," Rukia said.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Hollow. You and your zoid were attacking a Hollow. An evil spirit that eats souls of living humans,"

Bit was surprised. He stares at his Liger Zero incredulously. Even he and his Liger Zero not a shinigami, they can attack the evil soul and saved himself from it. Few secons later, Bit felt not alright. He felt dizzy, his vision turns blurry, and then unconsious. Everyone goes panic, and Doc with the other Blitz team member carries Bit and lied him on his bed.

**0 0 0**


	3. Hollow in the Battlefield

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR ZOIDS OF COURSE...!!!**

* * *

**Bleach Shinseiki**

**_Chapter 2: Zero Fighting - Hollow in the Battlefield_**

Bit and his friends were in a dark battle with the Back Draft Team. Heavy rain was drenching Bit's Liger Zero. Suddenly, behind them was appeared something long, and then disappeared when Bit turned his Liger Zero. From the other side, he heard someone screaming. It was a girl's voice that not too far from him. He drove his Liger Zero and found her in the red Geno Saurer cockpit, with a strange creature with large and long body squeezed the Geno Saurer. After that, the Geno released a strong electrical current from it body and hurt that creature.

Bit speaks in, "Hey, are you alright… Hah?! Leena?!"

"Bit! Help me…!" Leena shouted as her Geno freed itself from the creature. That creature looks a bit same like a creature that Bit fought last afternoon. It have big hole in it body.

"How dare you!! I won't let you to hurt Leena…! Do what you have to do, Liger Zero! Strike… Laser… Claws…!" Bit yelled as the Liger's claws glowing and slashed to that creature, but it missed. "Shit! It never happens to us!" Bit grumbled.

"Bit…! Aaahhh…!" Leena screamed, as the monster slams it body to the red Geno Saurer.

"No…! Leena…!" Bit screamed, he gained his consciousness and gasped. He made everyone else jumped. Remember? He's suddenly unconscious after battling with a hollow, right?

Everyone in Bit's room was silent. After pausing a moment, Jamie and Rukia began giggling. Brad and Ichigo were clearing their throat with a small chuckle. Doc chuckled, and Leena blushed.

"Gasp…Is… everyone… Ok?" Bit asked with his eye widen, still gasped because of his nightmare.

"What are you talking about, Bit…?! We're here waiting for your consciousness! You was suddenly fainted five hours ago, and later you've gained your consciousness with this way?!" Leena asked harshly, her cheeks still blushed.

Bit began to blush. He threw himself to the bed again, and laid his face down to the pillow. He felt embarrassed. _"Oh… I've called her name loudly?!" _he thought.

At the next day, Blitz Team will introduce their new zoids to the Battle Union and of course, the Champ team. The Liger Zero, the red Geno Saurer, the Konig Wolf, and the Salamander loaded the Hover Cargo. Ichigo and Rukia entered to the Hover Cargo's command room. After a few minutes, they arrived to the scheduled battlefield. From left to right, there was Sebastian inside the Cannon Tortoise, Harry Champ with his customized Dark Horn, and Benjamin in the Stealth Viper.

Bit, Leena and Brad will battle against them. The Liger Zero, Konig Wolf, and the red Geno Saurer jumped out from the Hover Cargo's catapult. Before the battle began, Brad and Leena registered their zoids as the Blitz Team's battle zoid. Harry, Sebastian and Benjamin gaped at those zoids.

"Hi, Harry! Long time no see!" Bit said cheerfully.

"Can you tell me where to get those zoids?!" Harry asked surprised.

"We'll answer your question after we beat ya!" Leena replied with full of spirit.

"_The area within 40 miles radius was designated as the zoids battlefield. This zone is now restricted; only competitors and authorized personnel can enter. Danger. All others must leave this area immediately."_

Meanwhile, In the Hover Cargo…

"So, this is the zoids battle after all," Rukia said.

"Hey, Jamie! Why don't you participate to that zoids battle?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm assisting Doc here. Or just say… the backup warrior. Yes, that's it," Jamie said as he shrugs his shoulders.

Back to the battlefield…

"_Area scanned. Battlefield set up. The Blitz Team vs. The Champ Team. Battle mode 0973. Ready…? Fight…!" _yelled the judge robot.

"Ok, Archon! Now its time!" yelled Bit as his organoid that stands in the Liger Zero's back activate it boosters, transformed into a pulse, and later fuses with Liger Zero's core. The Liger Zero roars and rushed.

"Sebastian! Benjamin! I'll fight with Bit! You two, fight Leena and Brad! If you two attack my Leena too hard, I won't forgive you two…!" Harry shouted threatening his server robots.

"Ok… Ok… Harry…" Benjamin and Sebastian replied.

The white Konig Wolf ran around the battlefield so fast and made Sebastian confused. Later, he fires the Dual Sniper Rifle mounted in the zoid's back and strikes the Cannon Tortoise. Finally, the command system of the Cannon Tortoise is frozen.

"Two more to go!" Jamie speaks in.

"Roger… Argh…!" before Brad would turned and shot the his Konig Wolf's Dual Sniper Riffle at Benjamin, but it was interrupted by Harry that shots the Dark Horn's Beam Cannon triple times at him.

"The command system has frozen?! This is the worst start since I have a new zoids!" Brad grumbled and jumped out from his zoid.

Meanwhile in the Hover Cargo, Ichigo's alarm that detects the Hollow that will come rang loud.

"Oh, not again…" Ichigo grumbled and turn his back to the exit door. "Let's go, Rukia!" Ichigo commanded as he and Rukia ran out from the command room and left Jamie and Doc there.

"_There's something about that alarm… Is there any connection between them and the monsters that will appear?"_ Jamie thought as he turned and watch those guys left. After he returned to the command computer, he saw a dot that grows bigger in the radar, which actually not too far from the Hover Cargo and that was above the battlefield!

"Bit! A strange black hole cracks above you! Get out of there, quickly…!" Jamie commanded in.

Harry was chasing Bit with his Dark Horn's Vulcan gun shots tons of bullet that always avoided by the Liger Zero. After the hole opened widely, the huge werewolf-looking hollow as big as Liger Zero jumped from the hole and roars.

"What…?!" Harry astonished as he took a brake and his Dark Horn stopped. "You wanna ruin this battle?! Well, I have to ruin you first! Accept this King's blow!" he yelled, and fires tons of ammo from the Vulcan gun and strikes the monster.

"Harry! Get out of there! That monster are powerful, your Dark Horn can be crushed into pieces!" Bit shouted in to Harry. Harry turned his head against the hollow and saw it create big-red energy ball from it mouth. Harry goes panic. Fortunately, after the hollow shot the energy beam, Harry could take his Dark Horn out from the fire range of the monster.

"Hey, Bit! What the hell with that monster?!" Harry shouted and gasped. His face goes pale because of attack of the monster.

"You'll know after it slams you! Don't get yourself hurt, Harry!" Bit said ran away. Harry's Dark Horn was punched by that werewolf hollow and rolled until 500 meters. Harry screamed and gasped, he don't know what should he do now. After that, he became unconscious.

Jamie speaks in to Leena and Bit, "Should I request the judge robot to stop this battle immediately?"

"IMMEDIATELY…!" Bit and Leena yelled together.

"This is Jamie Hemeros from the Blitz Team. There's an unknown object ruin everything in the battlefield! We are requesting to cancel the battle immediately!" Jamie said to the judge.

"_Cancellation request received. Elaborating… Elaborating…"_ the judge robot started to elaborate.

The red Geno Saurer made a position to fires it Focused Charged Particle Cannon. That werewolf hollow also made a position to shot it energy beam. Two balls of charged energy crated, and then fired. Those energy beams crashed each other, it made a big explosion.

"_Cancellation battle accepted. This battle isn't validated. The battle will be continuing tomorrow, at the same time and battlefield," _said that judge robot. The judge capsule closed, and then activate it booster and flied into the atmosphere.

"That was close… Huh?!" Bit was surprised because the werewolf hollow come closer to him. That hollow slams it huge arm, and fortunately the Liger Zero can avoid it attack. The Liger Zero shot it shock cannon and hit the hollow's arm. From the other direction, came the shinigami Ichigo with his gigantic sword.

"_Getsuga Tensho…!" _Ichigo yelled as the energy blade hit the hollow's head.

"Liger! Strike Laser Claws…!" Bit yelled. The Liger's claws glowing, and then strikes the hollow. The hollow defeated, and then disappeared.

Benjamin and Sebastian ran closer to Harry's Dark Horn, and found him unconscious. Bit commanded them to take him into the Hover Cargo. The two server robot carries Harry with Bit's help. Harry was placed in the back seat, and they headed to the Hover Cargo with the Liger Zero.

"Hmm... He's Ok. I think he's only shocked because the sudden attack from that monster," Doc said after examined Harry.

"Rukia?" Bit called.

"Yes?"

"Did you say something about…? Uh… Hole… Hole whatever?" Bit asked.

"Hollow. The evil spirit monster that eats human's soul. They're formed from human soul that can't reach Seireitei and can't live in peace. They come from a dark and creepy place, called Hueco Mundo. It is a dark world, placed between the human world and the Shinigami's world," Rukia said calmly, explaining.

"So, you said about Seireitei is your home, Rukia?" Bit asked.

"Yes, but Ichigo's actually not the real shinigami. In the beginning, he absorbs my spirit power and became a shinigami only to save his sisters. But lately, he has a duty to slay hollows," Rukia continued. "His zanpakuto is different then other shinigami. Bit, did you see his sword when Ichigo attacked that hollow?" Rukia asked.

"Yes. It's very huge, but-" Bit answered.

Before Bit continues his sentence, Harry groaned weakly. "Ugghh… I'm Harry… Champ… I'm… a man… destined to… be… a… king…" he sat up in the couch.

"Harry! Finally, you wake up!" Sebastian said.

"Where am I?" Harry asked.

"You're in our Hover Cargo," Doc answered.

"Where's my Dark Horn anyway?" Harry asked.

"It's Ok. Just have a little problem with the armor," Jamie answered.

Harry turned his head towards Leena. "I saw you fighting with that monster. Are you ok… darling?"

Ichigo laughed, Rukia giggled, but Brad, Bit, and Doc sighed. Leena's face turned red. "What did you say?! How dare you say that in front of my friends and my father?"

"But, Leena… I'm so worried about you!" Harry said.

"And I'm so happy if you dead by crushed with that monster!" Leena goes angry tighten her fist that will fly towards him.

"Leena, please calm down, will ya?!" Bit hold Leena's hand that will punch Harry's face.

"He's made me so embarrassed!" Leena shouted.

"I know your emotions well, Leena! But your fist will make him faint, and if he seriously wounded and have to enter the hospital, who's will be responsible?!" Bit asked temperamentally.

Leena can't reply Bit's words. His pretty emerald eyes shows that Bit looks so worried about her and Harry. "Ok… I'm sorry, Bit…"

Bit smiled at Leena.

"I'm sorry Harry, I know Leena always like this, but… I don't want you and Leena suffer too much," Bit said sighed.

Harry was surprised by Bit's words. Then, he started to ask, "Hey, anyone knows about that werewolf monster that ruins our battle suddenly?"

Everybody stares at Rukia. "Hmm… I never see you and that orange-haired guy before. Are you the new member?" Harry said.

"No, we're not. I am Rukia Kuchiki. That orange-haired guy is Ichigo Kurosaki. We are a shinigami," Rukia answered.

"Shini… Gami?" Harry's eyes widen.

"We're from Seireitei. We've ordered to come to this planet to slay hollows that have attacked this planet. Hollow is an evil spirit monster that eats the human souls," said Rukia continued.

"Seireitei? I never hear it before. Where's that place?" Harry asked.

"Well, just say… Another world…" Ichigo answered.

"Guys… from… another… world…? I hope you don't wanna take my soul... " Harry goes dizzy and fainted again.

**A ruined zoids battle between the Blitz Team and the Champ Team (I remind you, it's Harry Champ's team). Sorry, I'm not good at english, but enjoy and review! **


	4. The Report and New Partners

**Some of Gotei 13's shinigami sent to the planet Zi again. But, the real chaos will happen at Planet Zi because of the evil ex-captain from Soul Society joined BACK DRAFT...!!!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR ZOIDS OF COURSE...!!!**

* * *

**Bleach Shinseiki**

_**Chapter 3: The Report – New Partners**_

Let's see the situations in Seireitei… A beautiful and peaceful place… But, a bit bad situation was happened in the Gotei 13's headquarters.

"Ichigo and Rukia haven't brought any reports yet. You've got another job," Captain Yamamoto said. "Go to Planet Zi with Rangiku Matsumoto and Renji Abarai. Find them, and slay any hollows there. Use the teleport machine to go to that place."

"Understood…" the silver-haired boy nodded and left the room.

"Captain Hitsugaya…" Rangiku called.

"Please call Renji Abarai. We've got a mission to accomplish," Hitsugaya commanded.

"Understood," Rangiku nodded, and then left him waiting.

"_I ever heard about the Planet Zi… There're living unique machines that used to be a battling weapons. And, what do those dummies do there?" _Hitsugaya thought curiously.

Meanwhile in the Blitz Team base…

"Man, this is too high-tech!" Ichigo pouted from the blue Command Wolf cockpit that was used by Brad in recent battles.

"Yeah, I guess so for you. There's no zoids in your hometown, right? Ok… I'll help you then," Bit said and jumped into the Command Wolf cockpit then sat in the back seat behind Ichigo.

Yes, now Ichigo was learning to pilot zoids. Doc suggested that Ichigo have to learn piloting the Command Wolf first before he pilots the higher level zoids. First, Bit teaches him the basic of piloting zoids. Fortunately, Ichigo can understand well anything that Bit saying (I hope you know why I write that, heheh). Next, Bit teaches him how to use weapons. In the few times, Ichigo have mastered the Command Wolf well! Not like he usually did. Rukia gaped.

Doc speaks in, "Nice try Ichigo! Return to base! We will have a rematch with the Champ Team few hours again,"

"Roger, Doc," Ichigo replied. "Activate the Ion Boosters!" the Ion boosters were activated, made Ichigo and Bit pushed back to their seat. Ichigo drove the Command Wolf back to the hangar.

Far away in the Back Draft base, a strange big black crack opened slowly in the front of the gate. The guards tried to get rid it off, but there's an energy shield that protects the crack. The dust and energy shield faded, and then appeared two men wearing white with black stripes uniform and carries sword in their waist. That was Ulquiorra Schiffer and Grimmjow Jaegerjaques that the Back Draft guards don't know.

"What do you want?!" the one of the guards asked.

Ulquiorra lowers his body and said, "We won't harm you if you not attack us. We just want to meet your Back Draft group official,"

"So, they've come already?" Alteil walked from the shadowed hallway.

The other strange black crack opened beside Ulquiorra. Two tall men appeared he wore a white with black stripes uniform like Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. They were Aizen Sosuke and Ichimaru Gin. They walked out from the crack. "Mr. Alteil, it's nice to meet you," he said as he lowers his back, Ichimaru did the same.

"Nice to meet you too, Aizen Sosuke, Ichimaru Gin. Please come to our VIP room," Alteil said and lead them to the Back Draft base.

Meanwhile in the battlefield, the Champ Team does a rematch with the Blitz Team. As usual, Blitz team used Bit, Leena, and Brad as their warrior. Jamie, Ichigo, Rukia, and Doc waiting in the hover cargo and they are watching for the battle.

"_The area within 40 miles radius was designated as the zoids battlefield. This zone is now restricted; only competitors and the authorized personnel have authorized entry. Danger. All others must leave this area immediately."_ The judge robot said.

"This is the real battle between you and me, Bit Cloud!" Harry said from inside the Dark Horn.

"He-he… I don't care about it, Harry! What I want is finish this, and I go back to eat! Right, Liger?" Bit said cheerfully, and the Liger Zero roars.

Harry grinded his teeth and shouted, "Why you never get serious, Bit Cloud……?"

"_Area scanned. Battlefield set up. The Blitz Team vs. the Champ Team. Battle mode 0973. Ready…? Fight…!"_ the judge robot yelled as it crossed it hands.

Meanwhile inside the Hover Cargo, Ichigo gaped. He watched those zoids clashing and firing their weapon each other enthusiastically. "Man… it's amazing!"

"Ichigo, how about if we add you as a new pilot to our team? I think you have great talent in handling zoids. What do you think?" Doc asked.

Ichigo stood with arms crossed. Then, he sat in the chair and looking into the ceiling. He needs about two minutes to thinking about that. "Hmm…"

"Uh… Hey, Ichigo! Are you OK?" Jamie asked.

"Ok! I've decided!" Ichigo stood up. "I will join your team for sure! I love zoids, and I want to be a zoids warrior too! If you need me to slay hollows, I will do it too!" Ichigo said enthusiastically with his fist tightened.

"How about you Rukia?" Doc stared at her. "Even you not tested yet as our zoids warrior; do you want to be our tactician, assisting Jamie?" he asked.

Rukia only need some seconds to think about that. "Ok, I'll help too!" she said smiled.

"Great! You two, welcome to Blitz Team! Ichigo, you can board that blue Command Wolf first before you board the higher level zoids. Rukia, by now you can sit beside Jamie," Doc said.

Jamie blushed a bit, because he never sat with a girl before. "T-t-then, Doc… what you will do?" he asked as Rukia sat next to him.

"Well, I'll watch the battle, give you advances, and I'll do my favorites as usual, he-he…" Doc said chuckled. "Hey! Where's my Redler and the Storm Sworder?!" Doc panicked as he ducking over and over to the under the desk to find his zoids models.

"Ack… this is made me crazy…!" Jamie whispered to himself as he slammed his right hand to his forehead.

"Is he always did that, Jim?" Rukia whispered.

"You could say that again… Grrhh…" Jamie replied, grinded his teeth.

"Heh… poor Jamie…" Rukia mocked.

"Grrrhhh…." Jamie's face turned red a bit.

"Sorry, Jim… I'm just kidding…" Rukia waved her hands to Jamie that still turned his head off from her.

"Fine, then,"

"Yayyy…!!!"

Ichigo sweat dropped.

The battle was so tight. The Liger Zero rushed, it claws glowing, and Bit yelled, "STRIKE... LASER... CLAWS...!"

"_The battle is over! The winner is… The Blitz Team!" _yelled the judge robot as it raised it red blade.

"Arrrggghhh………..!!!!!!!!! You'll regret this, Bit Cloud…!" Harry cried from the opened cockpit of his seriously damaged Dark Horn.

"Man… Harry start to get insane again…" Benjamin said.

"Yeah, I guess…" Sebastian replied.

The Blitz Team warriors returned to the base. Leena yelled cheerfully, shouting about the prize money along the hangar until they arrived into the living room. Brad just smiled, Bit go straight to the fridge. Then, he takes a donut from the pan. After he turned back, Leena stood behind him with her face full of anger.

"Leena… Are you OK?" Bit asked.

"BIT CLOOUUDD………….!!!!! BRING BACK MY DONUT NOOOOW…!" Leena screamed and made everybody jumped. Bit ran away, she chased him with an empty pan in her hand, ready to smash that blonde pilot over and over.

"Leena…!!! Would you stop that…?! I'm very hungry…!" Bit shouted as he ran over the hangar.

"No more donuts for you, Bit…!" Leena shouted chasing Bit.

Everybody saw them 'racing' over and over without any laps set in the hangar. Brad and Doc shook their heads, Jamie sweat dropped; Ichigo and Rukia look each other, shrugs their shoulders then sweat dropped.

In the Back Draft base, Alteil, Aizen, and Ichimaru almost finished their interesting conversations about something.

"So, what do you think? Should I send my arrancars to become a zoids pilot and we join the Back Draft?" Aizen asked.

"Thank you very much, Aizen Sosuke. I really appreciate it," Alteil said.

"Gin," Aizen called.

"Yes, Aizen-sama?"

"Bring all 8 Espadas here," Aizen commanded.

"Understood," Gin walked and opens the portal back to Hueco Mundo. Few minutes later, he brought them. The Espadas were completed, from Yammi to Stark.

"The Back Draft will rise again…" Alteil said with low tone and evil smirk.

* * *


	5. Mirror Image, The Savage Wild Eagle

**There's something wrong in Jamie's room. A bit spoiling from the story when Ichigo met with his hollow in his inner world :P. There will be some JamieXRukia pairing. Sorry, I'm not good at english, but enjoy and review!**

Disclaimer: Do I have repeat it once again?! I never own Bleach or Zoids...!!!

* * *

**Bleach Shinseiki**

**_Chapter 4: Mirror Im__age – The Savage Wild Eagle_**

Jamie woke up too early in the morning, it's 4.30 a.m. He sat in his bed and stretched, then walked in front of his mirror to the door. But it was strange! The mirror image of him was completely different! Jamie walked back to that mirror and saw his alter ego image; but he has black sclera eyes with glowing green iris. Jamie was astonished. He did a rock-paper-scissor to his image, and in the last chance the alter ego image wins.

"_Heh?! What the… Impossible!" _Jamie thought. He touched the mirror and his tip fingers soaked into that mirror like he touched the water. He tried to a half of his arm get into the mirror, and then all his body entered inside the strange place. That was a mysterious, dark, and creepy. That was misty place and Jamie stood in the bottom of the cliff. And the worst thing is the portal was gone.

"Welcome, Jamie Hemeros!" someone shouted from somewhere up there.

"W-w-Who are you?" Jamie replied a bit scared.

A boy that maybe the same age as Jamie stood on the rock up there and jumped down then landed in front of Jamie. He shows his face and made Jamie surprised. He is him! He is Jamie in the Wild Eagle ego. His scleras were black and the irises were glowing green, he wore a blue vest and black shirt, yellow gloves, white trousers, and black shoes. He smirks evilly to Jamie.

"What a shame! You don't know me, Jamie Hemeros?!" that boy asked harshly.

"_Wild… Wild… Wild… Eagle… This is impossible… Am I dreaming this?!" _Jamie thought and he pinched his cheek. "Ouch!"

"What a fool… This is real you know! This is my world!" the Wild Eagle said placing his arms to his hips.

"And… and… What should I do to leave from this place?" Jamie asked nervously.

"Defeat me first, you will find a way to leave this world,"

"Wha-wha-wha-what…?! Defeat you?!"

The temper of the Wild Eagle reaches his top. "Huh! That's why I possess you in every supersonic battles and critical times! You always sighing when you're commanded by anyone to do battles!" he said and with his fist tightened. "You're great and a genius at strategies, but you became a damn coward when you did zoids battle even the difficulty was very easy!!" The Wild Eagle calmed down and threw an evil smirk at Jamie. "So, what do you think? Come defeat me, and you will know the feel of victory!"

Jamie looked down and sighed. He looked at his empty hand and thought, _"Yes… He's right… I'm just a coward. No more than that…"_ His eyes closed for the shame he got. He tightened his fist then his eyes opened with a serious expression filled his face.

"Ok! I accept your challenge!" Jamie shouted.

"That's what I want… Fufufufu…" the Wild Eagle smirked and snaps his finger as the land transformed into the desert.

"This is the battlefield. We will do zoids battle here. I will call the zoids for you and me," the Wild Eagle said as he claps his hands twice.

The roar coming from the sky and two flying zoids encircle each other. Few seconds later, they landed in Jamie's side and the Wild Eagle's side. They were two Salamanders, dark blue for Jamie, and white for the Wild Eagle.

Meanwhile in the Blitz Team base, everyone was waiting for Jamie to make a breakfast for them. Brad walk straight to the pantry to take a cup of coffee, but after he repeatedly pressed the dispenser, no coffee running out from it. He checked to the inside, and the coffee was run out!

"Oh no…" Brad sighed.

"What's up? You look pale. Are you sick?" Bit asked.

"Ugghh… My coffee has run out!! No more in the cupboard!" Brad panicked.

"Maybe you have to buy more coff…"

"Oh! Thanks, Bit! Doc! I'll go to the market!" Brad said as he ran to the garage and took the car then drove it out.

"Man… Where's Lil Jamie is?" Leena asked.

"I'll check out to his room," Ichigo replied and walk out from the dinning room.

He walked along the hallway and finally he found Jamie's room. He stood there and knocked the door, but there's no response. In the second time, still no response. In the third time, he tried to knock it harsher than before. At the fourth time…

"JAMIE…!!! WAKE UP…!" Ichigo shouted as he knocked the door stronger, like a stressed guy punching a wall over and over. But there's still no response. He grumbled and walks fast back to the dining room.

"Doc! Should I break the door to check him out? There's no any response, Jamie's voice, buzzing sound of radio or TV is nothing in every times I knocked the door!" Ichigo asked roughly.

"Huh? There's no TV and radio," Doc answered.

Ichigo sighed. "Ok… Is that means, you let me to destroy that damn door and pull him out?!"

Doc stood up and said, "Let's go there together." He walks fast with Ichigo as the other member of Blitz Team followed him.

Finally, they arrived in the front of Jamie's room. Doc knocked the door and call Jamie's name. He spun the door knob, but it was locked.

"Boo hoo… I wonder what happened with him…" Leena said buried her face into her hands.

"That's odd. Why you're so worried about that kid?" Bit asked.

"Uhhh… He's just like my so-called-little brother, you know…" Leena replied.

Rukia walks closer and leaned to the door. Her eyes widen, she felt strong soul pressure inside, like a hollow's. Her body paralyzed, and scrawled. Ichigo was curious about this. He leaned to the door and his body weakened.

"What's the matter?!" Doc asked.

"Jamie's room… was… filled by… just… Just say… a very strong darkness power…!" Rukia answered with a shaky voice.

Ichigo pulled his soul out from his body became a shinigami. He tried hard to stand up and controlling himself from the strong soul pressure.

"What will you do Ichigo?" Doc asked.

"If I don't break this door, we can't go through. I will swing my Zangetsu to this door, got it?" Ichigo answered.

"What is Zangetsu anyway?" Bit asked.

"You don't need to know that now. Now keep away from me. This is will causing a great energy that can throw you out,"

Doc, Bit, and Leena carries the paralyzed Rukia into the safe area. Ichigo started to raise his soul pressure and then shouted, "GETSUGA TENSHO…!" The energy blade destroyed the door and the wall straight until the end of the base. Jamie's room messed up. Ichigo called Bit and others to come back there.

"Where's Jamie?!" Bit asked.

"No one's here!" Ichigo answered.

Bit walked into the room and stood in front of the antique mirror. That's odd. Ichigo's attack can't break that dazzling thing. And, who's brought Jamie this mirror? He never told anyone about this beautiful and antique thing before. He felt a small breeze that comes from the mirror itself. He was a bit afraid, and a negative thought in his head told that the Jamie's room haunted. He gulped and walk slowly back to the outside of the messed room.

"There's s-s-something about that mirror…" Bit said with a shaky voice.

"Huh?" Ichigo looked around and saw the thing that Bit has mentioned. "That's very odd! How did it can't be destroyed?"

"Bit…" Rukia called with a weak tone. "I feel a strong darkness power from that mirror…"

Meanwhile in the mysterious battlefield in the Alter Ego's world, the zoids battle spent about 2 hours. Jamie lost almost of his courage at battling against his alter ego. His dark blue Salamander scrawled on the sand and it seriously damaged. The Wild Eagle landed his white Salamander near the critical dark blue metallic dragon.

"What the hell is this?! I'm sooo concerned to see your useless abilities! Huh! This battle just wasting my time! I'll send you to your real world now. Ok! Play time's over! Get the hell outta from here, you coward! Train harder!!!" the Wild Eagle said with much of harsher words and tone than before. He claps his hands tree times and Jamie gone from the inside dark blue Salamander cockpit.

Everyone in the base was panic. The mirror can't be broken with anything, from a plastic until they used big steel kitchen knife. They almost lost any idea. When Ichigo will break the mirror with his Zangetsu, a strange white dazzling light shining in the mirror and they shielded their eyes with their hands. Without any notices, everyone saw if Jamie fell downward in his messed bed.

Jamie opened his eyes, sat down and… "AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH…..!!!!! WHAT THE HELL WAS HAPPENED IN MY ROOM…..???!!! THE CEILING SPLIT, MY BED FULL OF DUST, THE DOOR DESTROYED AND…" Jamie stopped yelling and looked to the crowd of his friends, "WHAT ALL OF YOU DOING HERE?!"

"We have to ask you, where have you been?" Leena asked.

"Your room was locked, and there's no other way than messing your room!" Bit added.

"Who's idea is it?!" Jamie asked roughly.

Everyone stares at Ichigo. "What?! I'm just offering to do this… But…"

"Stop complaining everyone…!" Rukia yelled. "Jamie, where did you gone?" she asked.

Jamie turned his head towards the mirror. "I… I… was… in… the one-on-one zoids battle…" he said with a shaky voice.

"Huh? Really?" Bit asked, confused. "We rarely accept any battle request about the one-on-one zoids battle from another team."

"Besides, your room was locked and there's no other way than destroy it. After us going in, you're suddenly appeared in this room after a strange bright light dazzled, boy. How do you did a zoids battle out there?" Leena asked.

"That mirror… It's horrible…" Jamie shook his head and ran out from his 'after-the-fifth-Zi War' room condition like a child that has been bullied by his schoolmates.

"Huh? What's wrong with him?" Ichigo asked.

"He said something about that mirror…" Bit said as his hands crossed in his chest. Once again, he stared at the gold-framed mirror curiously.

Jamie hide in the under of his dark blue Salamander in the hangar. He leaned in the right foot, which is dark enough to hide. He sighed, thinking about the horrible battle in the mysterious world inside the antique mirror. His zoid was attacked fiercely, burned, shattered, and tossed aside. The Wild Eagle was pretty strong, like a hungry air predator that seeking and attacks it prey with it big and sharp claws. Fortunately, Jamie was safe from that deadly fight. He just got several injuries in his hand and leg.

"What are you doing here?" there came Rukia's voice from the right side of Jamie, stood beside him. After that, she sat up beside him.

Jamie lifts his head and then turned back. "None of your business…" he said coldly.

"Jamie, please tell me the problem. Maybe I can-"

"I said, this is none of your business,"

"Please Jamie. You look stressed, I just want to-"

"Shut up Rukia!" Jamie yelled harshly. He stood up and walked away from the dark. This is his first time for being angry like that. Bit, Leena, Ichigo, and Doc watched them behind the boxes that not far from there.

Rukia hold him with her hand on his shoulder and Jamie turned back. "What do you want from me? I don't need any help from ya!" Jamie said as his temper went up.

"Of course you need it! You said something unintelligible about the mirror inside your room. And I think that made you scared and run away!"

"Yes! If you know it, what made you need to ask for that problem?! Leave me alone!"

"No, Jamie!" Rukia yelled and grabbed him. Jamie was blushed madly. He can't pull her from his body. His mind jumped back and forth about the fierce battle and Rukia's apprehensiveness. Bit and his friends that hiding behind the boxes looks surprised after they saw them acting like that.

"We're so worried about you, Jim…" Rukia said. "We won't forgive you if anything worse happened to you. Now, please… Tell me your problem,"

The flames of anger that burning in his heart turned blue, as Jamie made an eye contact with the raven haired girl. The timid self of his has back, and he pulled Rukia away from him. "I…I…I will tell about it inside…"

They didn't notice if Brad leaned in the wall with a cup of coffee, which saw all the scenes happened there. He clearing his throat, Jamie and Rukia blushed. Then, he walked into the living room as he sipped his coffee.

**0 0 0**


	6. Unsanctioned Battle, Brink of Sanity

****

**The Vice-Captain of 13th Division turned a evil (for a moment)... ****Sorry, I'm not good at english, but enjoy and review!**

Disclaimer: Do I have repeat it?! I never own Bleach or Zoids...!!!

* * *

**Bleach Shinseiki**

**_Chapter 5: Unsanctioned Battle - Brink of Sanity_**

Meanwhile in somewhere dark, misty, mysterious place that never known by anyone, a guy with his white shinigami uniform was walking and look around under the cliffs. _"Is this the place?"_ he thought. He saw a boy stood far away from him. He came to that boy.

The boy turned. He wore a blue vest and black shirt, yellow gloves, white trousers, and black shoes. His sclera was black with glowing green iris. "Finding me?"

"Um…"

"If you don't have any business with me, leave me alone," He said coldly and started to walk away from him.

"Are ya th' guy that was talkin' about?"

The boy turned again at him.

"Are ya… The Wild Eagle?" that guy asked.

"Yes I am. What do you want?" he asked back.

That albino smirks at him and come closer to that boy. "Do ya know? We're th' same. But I think ya haven't used all of your ability yet, don'tcha?"

"Huh? What are you talking about? Anyway, who are you? What do you do in my world?" the Wild Eagle asked roughly.

He laughed a little. "I'm talkin' 'bout a horse and the king, ya know? I'm Hichigo Shirosaki. Nice to meet'cha," he said as he handed his white hand.

The Wild Eagle took Hichigo's hand and shook it. "I'm the Wild Eagle. So, what's your business here?"

"As I said b'fore, ya still not use all of your ability yet, don'tcha? We're th' same; ya have abilities to b'come a great horse to him. And I come 'ere to teach ya that," Hichigo said.

"Who did you mean by 'him' and what about the horse?"

"Ya still don't get it?! 'Him' is your king, Jamie Hemeros! N' you're the horse, which used to be king's ride to the victory. Without the horse, th' king will be died. If he dies, ya also die."

"What? Where did you know about him?"

"I live with his father, ya know. I heard 'bout Jamie from him," Hichigo said as he placed his arm on his hips. "If ya trainin' with me, ya will get everything ya want. Includes… Conquer him," he smirks evilly.

The Wild Eagle stared him with a cocky smile. "Hmm, sounds interesting. Can you show me what you got first?"

Hichigo lifted his hand as the white particles appeared and huddled as they made a mask in his hand. The mask has fanged teeth, slanted eyes, and red stripes on it. "This is th' hollow mask of Ichigo Kurosaki that I mentioned b'fore, th't orange-haired guy. With this, yer powers will join with him and made him stronger. But, he might lose control and ya can use his power as many as ya want. Grrrr… But now, Ichigo has trained with his friend and b'came a vizard, and he can control me well…"

"Vizard? What's that?" the Wild Eagle asked.

"It's a shinigami that th' power of his hollow has awakened. Or ya can call it half shinigami, half hollow."

"So, I'm the Jamie Hemeros's dark side after all?"

"Of course ya're! But ya haven't used yer power at maximum! So, he can control ya well as a normal Wild Eagle! If I teach ya, yer king will be much stronger, but if he can't control your ultimate powers, his original will defeated for a while, and ya can take control of him. So, are ya ready?"

The Wild Eagle stared at Hichigo enthusiastically. "Of course, my teacher… Muhuhahahahahahahaha…….!"

Meanwhile, in the base…

"Jamie, I got something to you. Follow me," Doc said as he walked out from the living room. Jamie was followed him behind.

Finally, they arrived in the hangar. There was a container with two huge laser blades inside.

"Do you think this ok for my zoid?" Jamie asked.

"Yes. I thought you're skilled in close range battles than shooting. So, I added these laser blades on the right and left side of your zoid. You know, like a Blade Liger."

Bit, Leena, Brad, Rukia, and Ichigo came a few seconds later. "Two laser blades?" Bit asked, as the folded laser blades assembled with the Salamander on it sides.

"But, my zoid abilities will decrease if it's too heavy!" Jamie said worried.

"Don't worry, Jamie! These laser blades are light, but don't underestimate the power. It can break a Death Saurer's armor in one strike."

"Is that true? So, my Schneider's blades…" Bit said, but was interrupted by Doc with a nod.

"I don't get it until I watch it by my own eyes…" Ichigo said rolling his eyes.

"Whatever… By the way, we got a zoids battle request from the Fluegal Team." Doc said.

"We'll battle against Leon and Naomi!" Bit said cheerfully.

"Who are Leon and Naomi?" Ichigo asked.

"Leon is Doc's son, and Leena's brother. He pilots a red Blade Liger. He's the former member of our team; before I joined Blitz. Naomi is his teammate. She pilots red Gun Sniper. Her firing ability is very accurate, even from thousand yards. So, be careful…"

"But, they challenge us with five-on-five battle. They got three new members," Doc read the list he grabbed. "They're Hitsugaya Toshiro with a Storm Sworder, Rangiku Matsumoto with a Stealth Viper, also Renji Abarai with a Lightning Saix."

"Wow, they have strong zoids!" Bit said impressed.

"Toshiro?! Rangiku-san?! Renji?!" Ichigo shocked.

"You know them?"

"Yes. They're my friends from Seireitei. Toshiro and Rangiku is a captain and a vice-captain shinigami from the 10th division and Renji is the vice-captain from the 6th division. They're so strong, especially Renji. He fought me like a tiger, and I almost lost my life. Draw." Ichigo explained.

"For that Lightning Saix, we need a zoid with a great speed. And for that Blade Liger, we need a strong offense and defense. For the Gun Sniper, I think we need a zoid with a great evasion. For the Stealth Viper, I think a normal zoids can handle it…" Jamie said, starting a tactics.

"And… You must fight with that Storm Sworder with your Salamander! Is that right?" Leena said, adding a suggestion to Jamie.

"Err… Maybe…" Jamie said a bit nervous "Ok, team! Let's go inside! I and Rukia will make tactics, and later we investigate it together!" he said.

Meanwhile in the Back Draft base, Alteil and Aizen were talking about to do a dark battle. Their target is the Blitz Team, which will battle against the Fluegal Team tomorrow. Aizen suggested to bringing his arrancars at the battle. But Alteil said to bring Pierce and her team to do high speed airborne battle.

"How about make a main team, which have three land zoids and two airborne zoids?" Alteil suggested.

"But, who's the third warrior of the land zoids troops?" Aizen asked.

"Don't worry. I got him. He and his Elephander… And here's the tactics…" Alteil said with an evil smirk.

Today is the day. The Blitz Team with their Hover Cargo going to the scheduled battlefield. Few minutes later, the Fluegal Team is waiting from the other side. Bit and Archon with the Liger Zero Jaeger jumped out from the catapult. After that, Brad and his Konig Wolf jumped, followed by Leena with her red Geno Saurer, Jamie and his dark blue Salamander, and last Ichigo with his blue Command Wolf.

"Wow! Where did you get that organoid?" Leon asked from his Blade Liger to Bit.

"Heheh… It's a secret, you know…" Bit replied winking his eye. Archon growled a bit.

Leon started to look around, and saw the new zoids of the Blitz Team. He became a bit nervous.

"Hey, Leon? What's up?" Hitsugaya appeared in the screen inside the Blade Liger cockpit. He wore a white jacket with a black turtlehead shirt.

"Uhhh... Nothing… Toshiro…" Leon replied nervously.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya…" the white haired kid snapped. Suddenly, Ichigo appeared in Hitsugaya's screen. "Hi, Toshiro!"

"Kurosaki! It's Captain Hitsugaya!" Toshiro snapped. "So you joined the Blitz Team?"

"Yes. With Rukia, of course! She watches us in Blitz's Hover Cargo." Suddenly, Renji appeared in Ichigo's screen. "Long time no see, buddy!" he greeted. He wore a red vest and black shirt with some white tiger stripes on it.

"Hahaha… So, you want to take a high speed battle with me? You got it, then!" Ichigo replied.

"Great, Ichigo! This is our real battle! Here it comes," Renji said looked up into the sky, watching a white capsule rushed down.

The judge capsule rushed from the sky and crashed in the sand causing a huge crater. The capsule opened, there stood the judge robot. _"The area within 30 miles radius was designated as the zoids battlefield. This zone is now restricted; only competitors and authorized personnel can enter. Danger! All others must leave this area immediately."_

Doc speaks in to Jamie. "Jamie! Belive to yourself! You can do it!"

"O, okay… Doc…" Jamie replied with a shaky voice.

"_Area scanned. Battlefield set up. The Blitz Team vs. The Fluegal Team. Battle mode 0982. Ready…? Fight…!"_ the judge robot yelled as it croosed it arms to give a sign if the battle has started.

Far away, the Back Draft's Whale King shot a kind of rock and hit the ZBC's judge robot. _"DANGER! BATTLE CANCELED! BATTLE CANCELED! BATTLE… CANCELED…"_

"Hey!! Who's doing this?!" Rangiku yelled from her Stealth Viper.

"How about the battle anyway?!" Renji asked.

The Whale King flied closer, then taking off two Storm Sworders. After that, the Whale King landed, opens it mouth and came the Iron Kong, a Lightning Saix, and an Elephander.

"Back Draft Team!" Bit yelled.

"Who are they?" Ichigo asked.

"They're a crime organization! Their hobby is ruining another team's battle! They always do illegal battles which have no rules!"

Suddenly, Ichigo felt a familiar soul pressure from the Lightning Saix and the Iron Kong. It couldn't be. He thought they were died. That was Yammi and Grimmjow from the Espadas!

"Beware of that Lightning Saix and the Iron Kong! Their pilots are very dangerous! They can shred you into pieces!" Ichigo said to the other Blitz Team squads.

Suddenly, something approaching from the sky and made a huge crater. After the dust of sands faded, it was a Dark Judge Capsule! The capsule opened, and there stood the cocky Dark Judge. "_Battlefield set up. The Blitz Team vs. The Back Draft Team. Battle mode 0999. Ready…? Fight…!"_

The Battle started. Bit calls Archon to fuses at Liger Zero Jaeger's core. Rukia took a tactic commander from the Hover Cargo. "K-Formation! Get ready to attack! Jamie! You and Leena attacking the oppenent's airborne zoids!"

"Roger!" Bit, Brad, Leena, Jamie, and Ichigo replied. The Blitz Team's zoids formed an K-shaped formation.

"Bit! Attack that Lightning Saix!" Rukia ordered.

"_Like the battle with Jack Cisco! This is going to be great!" _Bit thought and led his Liger to the Lightning Saix.

Grimmjow activated his Lightning Saix's boosters. The Liger Zero far away behind. "Chase me if you can, kid!" said Grimmjow from his Lightning Saix.

"Oh, no you don't!" Bit activated the Jaeger's giant Ion Boosters and go after him. They chasing each other like a cat and mouse.

Ichigo take care Yammi and his Iron Kong. The giant gorilla zoid shot plenty of missiles againts Ichigo's Command Wolf, and he can avoid the missiles by activate the boosters and maneuvering in the sand. Ichigo made clouds of sands that tottaly blocks Yammi's sight.

"Don't let yourself hit, fat boy!" said Ichigo from nowhere.

"You dare to call me FAT BOY…?! Arrrggghhh…!" Yammi yelled as his gorilla zoid shot over and over by Ichigo's rifle cannon from his Command Wolf. The Iron Kong's system is frozen.

Ichigo didn't notice if a huge zoid stood behind him. Ichigo turned back and shocked because an huge elephant zoid will stomped on his Command Wolf. It was Elephander and Sanders in it. But it was too late, he can't led his zoid out from the stomping area and the system of the Command Wolf is frozen as Brad shot the Elephander with his Konig Wolf's missle pod.

"Ichigo! Are you Ok?!" Brad asked.

"I'm Ok! My Command Wolf is frozen! Brad, get rid of that damn metal elephant and help Bit get rid of the Lightning Saix! I'm counting on you!" Ichigo answered.

Meanwhile in the air, Leena shot tons of ammo from the vulcan gun and her laser guns wildly at the two Storm Sworders. But, all of her efforts are missed. Some of them almost hit Jamie's Salamander.

"Leena! Would you stop wasting ammo againts my Salamander?!" Jamie said.

"Ooops! Sorry, Jamie. Better that I shot everything that blocked my fire range!" Leena chucked. "Hey?! Where are they?" Leena asked, then her Geno got shot by one of the Storm Sworder behind them.

"Leena…!" Jamie's loser personality came to his mind. _"Not again… What should I do?!"_ he thought.

"Jamie! Are you alright?!" that was Bit speaks in.

"Whoa…! They're getting dangerous!" Jamie replied.

"Jamie! Believe with yourself! Be careful!" Bit said not knowing if Grimmjow ready to attack the Jaeger. He shot the Liger Zero with the pulse laser. Fortunately, the blue Liger can avoid it. Bit gasped.

Jamie got a big trouble up there. Back Draft's Whale King launches more Storm Sworder to attack Jamie and the other. He was being confused, and letting his Salamander tail hit by some bullets. Jamie was a bit out of control. Pierce locked on to the Salamander, and shot it by the Vulcan guns. Jamie panicked and his zoid dive sharply in the air.

"Jamie…!!!" Bit, Leena, Brad, and Ichigo yelled below.

The Salamander's speed rose as it dives. Jamie can't take control of his zoid. He can felt his friends worried about him below. He was reminded by his father's accident, his friend's spirit, and also the humiliating words of his dark side.

Jamie closed his eyes, _"No… I'm not a coward… I'm not a coward… I'm not a coward… My friends waiting from me… Bit... Leena... Brad... Ichigo... Rukia... I want to win… I want to win... I will... defeat them!!"_

The Salamander speed rising... It almost crashed into the ground, and... "ROAARR…!"

It activates the Boosters, and flew back into the air. It flies with very high speed. The laser blades activated, then slice and destroy all Storm Sworder except Pierce's Storm Sworder. Jamie's friend surprised. The remains of the Fluegal Team also did the same.

"That was great Jamie!" that was Rukia speaks in to Jamie. But, there's no reply. "Jamie! Are you listening to me?! Jamie! Please reply!"

"I won't reply if you call me by that name!" Jamie said harshly.

"Hey, Jamie! What happened with you? Are you insomnia or something after that accident?!" Rukia asked.

"I said, I won't reply you if you call me by that name! Are you trying to humiliate me?! What do you think who I am, you bitch?!" he replied harshly, it make Rukia furious.

Doc tried to make Rukia calmed down. "I'm sorry Rukia... This is often happened to us if his alter ego was back."

"Alter ego?!"

"Yes. He inherits his father's great spirit as a zoids warrior if his flying zoids fly in the very high speed, exceeds the speed of sound. We call him..."

Jamie's dark side speaks in, "I'm..." Doc and Jamie said in unison. "The Wild Eagle!"


	7. Wild Air Attacks! The Raging Predator

****

**The Wild Eagle was mad! He scratch and burn everything that considered by him disturbing! Sorry, I'm not good at english, but enjoy and review!**

Disclaimer: Do I have repeat it?! I never own Bleach or Zoids...!!!

* * *

**Bleach Shinseiki**

**_Chapter 6: Wild Air Attacks - The Raging Predator_**

"Wild Eagle! You're back!" Bit speaks in.

"I'll take care of that little lady. You kill that lightning saix now..." the Wild Eagle replied coldly.

"Huh? Who is the 'little lady'?" Bit asked to himself. _"And Kill? He never ordered to kill the opponent before,"_ he thought.

Something different from the Salamander and 'the dark Jamie'! The Salamander's armors turned to white slowly. They're rather wild and cocky than before, especially the Wild Eagle himself. Strange white particles were forming a fanged white broken mask with black liner in the eyehole and mouth at half of his face. Jamie's sclera turned black as his iris became glowing green. The dark side of Jamie takes control of Jamie's self became a half-hollow Wild Eagle!

"Heheh Heh... It's been a while to rush like this... One to go..." the Wild Eagle said to himself with a cynical smile. He made Pierce confused first by maneuvering over and over in the air.

Meanwhile in the ground, Bit appeared in Hover Cargo, Ichigo's watch, Leena's cockpit, and Brad's cockpit video link. "Do you feel something different with the Wild Eagle up there?" he asked.

"I don't feel any difference," Leena answered.

"I feel nothing different with him," Brad answered with his usual tone.

"It's my first time to saw that kid became weird like this, so I don't know. But I felt a strange soul pressure coming out from him," Ichigo answered.

"Me too. Same as Ichigo said," Rukia answered.

"I think he's rather cocky than before. What do you think about him, Bit?" Doc asked.

"I think he's gone insane! He wants me to KILL the remains of the opponent!" Bit answered.

"KILL...???" the team said in unison. They looked up, watching the raging predator chasing it prey up there.

"I just wanna play with you, Pierce! Actually, it's more fun if I could kill you; but I won't get this great battle anymore!" the Wild Eagle speaks in to Pierce.

"Kill?! I don't know if you had that spirit, you cocky little punk!" Pierce said as she aiming to him. Suddenly, the Salamander lost from her sight and appeared behind her. He shot her with 2-barreled Vulcan gun and hit the zoid's back. Fortunately, Pierce could eject from the cockpit and activated the parachute.

"Hahahaha! That's boring! Well, this is just a start. I'll try to kill you next time... If we meet again, little lady, muhuhahahahaha...!" the Wild Eagle laughed evilly as he drove his zoid to the ground.

Back Draft launches bunch of Rev Raptors to attack the remains of the Blitz Team. Ichigo came back to the Hover Cargo's command room.

"Wait. Aren't this battle has no rules?" he asked.

"Yes, 0999 is the favorite battle mode of Back Draft. It doesn't have any rules, so they can attack us with bunch of zoids or anything they want," Doc answered.

"How about if WE attack them with anything we want too?" Ichigo suggested with his arms crossed.

"What are you talking about?"

"I think this battle mode 0999 can be used to make a counter attack. If the Fluegal Team joins us, we will be stronger than them. We use all of our abilities to attack them. Isn't it interesting?" he asked with his eyes narrowed and an evil smirk.

"Hmm... I guess you're right. You're not as stupid as I thought," Rukia said. Ichigo give her a nasty look.

"I'll try to connect to my son," Doc said as he tapped some buttons in the control pad.

Leon appeared in the screen, "What's up, dad?"

"Leon! How about your team joins us for a while to make a counter attack against the Back Draft?" Doc asked.

"Is that Ok?"

"This battle mode 0999 doesn't have any rules. That's why they can attack us with anything what they want. If you join us for a moment, I think we can get rid of them for this time only."

Leon thinks about that for a moment. "Thanks dad! You're really helpful!" he said as the screen darkened.

Leon appeared in his teammate's video screen. "I got an idea! How about we join the Blitz Team for a moment to get rid the Back Draft? This battle mode 0999 doesn't have any rules. We can do anything what we want to win this battle against Back Draft!"

"Guess you right," Naomi replied.

"Yeah! The real battle begins!" Renji yelled.

Other members agreed.

"Toshiro! Let's think for the tactics!" Leon ordered.

"It's Hitsugaya, you moron..." the white haired kid snapped.

"Uh... Sorry. I forgot about that." Leon and Hitsugaya started to make a tactic.

Meanwhile, the Wild Eagle shots a fiery flame against the Rev Raptors. Back Draft launches Rev Raptors again, but it was destroyed by the Wild Eagle easily. Finally, that crime organization ran out of their zoids, except the Lightning Saix and the Elephander. The Salamander landed beside Bit's Liger Zero.

Bit appeared in the Salamander cockpit's video link. He was astonished by saw the new appearance of his friend.

"Why you stare me like that?" the Wild Eagle asked coldly.

Bit was disbelief. He watched a broken fanged white mask with black liner in the eyehole and mouth at half of his face. Jamie's sclera was black and his iris became glowing green. _"How could it be? That thing is... a broken Hollow mask?!"_ Bit thought. He gulped and cold sweat rolled in his face.

"What are you looking for? Let's we... " he asked. Suddenly, a voice came out in his head, _"Vanish."_

He snapped out from his insanity! Jamie was trying to pull off the mask from his face. He started to out of control. The white Salamander move it body and swinging it tail over and over to any direction that showed if it also snapped out from the darkness power inside. Bit left Jamie there, he doesn't want to hit by the Salamander.

"_You can't control me like this! Leave me now!" _that voice said again in Jamie's head.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! YOU WILL DIE IF YOU DON'T USE ME! I'M REALLY STRONG! ARRGGGHHH...!" that's the Wild Eagle's voice, fighting with Jamie inside. Finally, Jamie can pull off his hollow mask from his face, and broken into pieces then gone. Jamie back to his old self, he gasped. His forehead and his right cheek were bleeding. The Salamander armor color turned dark blue.

Bit and Ichigo appeared in Jamie's video link. "Jamie! Are you...?" Bit was surprised by saw Jamie's condition.

"What the hell happened with you?!" Ichigo asked. "Jamie! Answer me! Tell me what happened there!"

"I'm... Ok... I must... win... this... battle!" Jamie replied weakly.

"No you can't, Jamie! You're injured! You can't fight with serious condition like that!" Bit said. "Leave it to me!"

Jamie yelled, "No! I can handle it by myself!" he turned his Salamander at the Lightning Saix and the Elephander. "No mercy! Flamethrower...!" the Salamander roars and shot fiery flames at those enemy zoids and burned.

Meanwhile, Leon and his squads made a position to attack the remains of the Back Draft. Before the black Whale King take off, Leon slices some parts with the Blade Liger's laser blades, Naomi shot the Whale King from far away, and Toshiro shots 4 beams to the Whale King weapons with the 4-barreled 150mm beam cannon from his totally customized blue Storm Sworder, Renji's Lightning Saix shot two pulse laser guns and Rangiku's Stealth Viper shots bullets from the machine guns to Whale King's cockpit. But later, the Whale King successfully ran away with serious damages in it.

"_Arrrggghhh...! Alright, alright! Huh... The winner is the Blitz Team... Till to the next battle!" _The Dark Judge announced angrily and left the battlefield with it capsule flying into the air.

Everyone returned to the base with the Fluegal Team. They were invited with Doc to do dinner together. Now, they need extra chefs; Rukia was assisting Jamie to cooking. Leon introduces his new teammates.

"Well, they are shin whatever..."

"SHINIGAMI!" Toshiro, Renji, Rangiku, and Yumichika yelled.

"Ah... Yes. Shinigami... Sorry, about that," Leon grinned.

"Brother, you're a bit forgetful," Leena said.

"Ah, just forget about that!"

Renji asked, "She's your sister?" Leon nodded. The red haired guy started to talk again, "Well, nice to meet ya all. I'm Renji Abarai."

"I'm Rangiku Matsumoto."

Leon introduces the white haired kid, "And he's Toshiro Hitsugaya, we can call him Tosh-"

"It's Hitsugaya, you moron!!!" he snapped harshly.

"Yes, yes... Sorry... I totally forgot about that!"

Leena whispered to Leena, "Your brother is not only a bit forgetful, but he's more than FORGETFUL!"

Leena sighed. Meanwhile in the kitchen, Rukia and Jamie were cooking for the dinner together. They chat to each other as they cooking.

"Well, that was a great battle, Jamie," said Rukia. "You're very aggressive up there and mocking me over and over," she grumbled as she take a pan of pizza from the oven.

"Huh? Is that true?!" Jamie shocked.

"Yes! You call me bitch that time!" Rukia growled.

"What are you talking about?! What I was remembered is the time I pull off that silly mask out from my face!" Jamie replied.

"Mask? What did you mean?" Rukia asked curiously.

"He took control of mine, and I fight him until I pull off the mask."

"Who is 'he' anyway?"

Jamie was silent a bit as he pours a pan of soup into the large bowl. He said coldly, "I hope you know about him. He is the dark side of me and my dad."

"Is that means...!"

"Yes. The Wild Eagle."

**0 0 0**


	8. The Wraith, Hidden Power of the White

****

**The leader of the Wraith revealed himself. A strong-looking guy (maybe?), golden irises, all-white body, and I hope you know who is that! He turned evil (for a while..) :P**

Disclaimer: Do I have repeat it?! I never own Bleach or Zoids...!!!

* * *

**Bleach Shinseiki**

**_Chapter 7: The Wraith – Hidden Power of the White_**

This is 6 in the morning. Ichigo woke up early than his other friends. He went straight to the TV remote and flips back and forth the channel. Finally, he reached a channel with the news report, that tell about the raging Salamander and about the Fluegal Team attacking Back Draft's Whale King yesterday with the most famous team, the Blitz Team. Leon and Bit was there, told some about the case.

"Morning, Ichigo," said Leena. She rubbed her eyes and sat in the sofa to watch the TV.

"Morning," Ichigo replied.

"Are you always waked up in this time?"

"No. Maybe I was slept too early yesterday,"

There was a pause. "Ichigo?" Leena called.

"Hm?"

"Did you know why Jamie acted so weird yesterday?" she asked.

"I don't know. But I felt something strange soul pressure came out from him. I wonder what it is," he answered.

"Soul pressure?"

"Yes. That's a kind of aura, and his aura was almost like the hollow's soul pressure, but it stronger. Uh... Maybe you must ask Rukia about this thing further," Ichigo answered.

Few moments later, Brad, Bit, Rukia, Jamie, and Doc came out from their room. They were greeting each other. Now it's the time to breakfast, Jamie went to the kitchen when the other reached the dinning table. As usual, Bit, Leena, and Doc were yelling to Jamie, but the youngest member of the Blitz Team ignored them as he flipping the pancakes like a skilled chef.

"Ok! Bon appétit!" Jamie said as he brought a big plate of seven pancakes to the table.

"Wow, you smart at French too!" Leena said.

"Hahaha! That's not true. What I know is only those words. Ok! Let's go to eat," Jamie laughed.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Ichigo walked to the phone. "Ichigo! If that's Harry, tell him if I still asleep!" Ichigo nodded.

He lifted the phone to his ear, "This is Ichigo Kurosaki. Morning,"

"_Morning, Ichigo!__ May I speak to Leena please?" _That was a guy's voice.

"Um... Who's speaking?" Ichigo asked.

"_My name is Harry Champ. I'm a man destined to be a king! May I speak to Leena please?" _Harry asked.

"Well, she's still asleep in her room. Maybe you can call her to her cell phone..." Ichigo answered, didn't know if Leena was angry.

"_Oh! Thank you very much Ichigo! Adios!" _Harry hung the phone. When Ichigo turned back, Leena was stood there with her eyes narrowed and holding a stick.

"What-what happened with you?" Ichigo asked, a bit afraid.

"RUN, ICHIGO! RUN! SHE WILL SMACK YOU DOWN INTO PIECES!" Bit yelled as Leena lifted her hand that held a stick. Ichigo ran away out from the dinning room.

"COME BACK HERE, YOU COWARD...!" Leena yelled as she ran after him.

"NO, NO, NO! LEENA, PLEASE FORGIVE ME...! I-I DON'T MEAN TO-"

"NO MERCY! COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Everyone that watched that scene in the dinning room shook their head in unison. "Man, he is same like Bit," Jamie mumbled.

After few moments later, Ichigo came back with Leena dragging him. His face and arms full of bruises, his left eye was puffed. Jamie Rukia and Bit chuckled.

"That's not funny!" Ichigo growled.

Ichigo and Bit went to the town to buy some equipment for Ichigo's Command Wolf and other supplies. Few miles before they arrived in the town, they found a damaged white Shadow Fox. Ichigo checked the cockpit. He was surprised for saw an albino guy; his hair were white, his face was very pale like a ghost. He was injured and unconscious.

"Hichigo! Wake up!" Ichigo yelled as he shook the albino's body to wake him.

"You know him?" Bit asked.

"Yes, of course! He is my twin brother!"

Bit didn't know if he had a brother. He found a contact to a nearby hospital in his cell phone, and then called it. After a few minutes, the ambulance came with a Gustav behind it. The ambulance took Hichigo to the hospital, and the Gustav took the damaged white Shadow Fox to the reparation shop nearby. Ichigo and Bit followed the ambulance to the hospital by Bit's car.

**Back to the base...**

Archon, Bit's organoid was pacing in the living room. The rest of team were there also.

"Where those guys go? They have gone in 3 hours!" Jamie asked.

"I heard, they headed to the town to buy some supplies," Rukia answered.

Doc headed to the phone and pressed several numbers that it was Bit's phone number.

"Bit's here. What's going on?" Bit asked.

"Where do you go? This is almost 3 hours!" Doc replied.

"I'm sorry, Doc. We found Ichigo's twin brother unconscious in they way. We're in the hospital in the Romeo City," Bit answered.

"Oh... I didn't know if he had a brother. Is he Ok?"

"Oh! He's gaining his consciousness now. We found him wounded, but we still don't know what happened with him."

"Well, bring him here if he feels much better."

"Thanks, Doc." Bit hung up the phone.

"What happened, Doc?" Jamie asked.

"Well, they found Ichigo's twin brother unconscious in their way to the Romeo City."

"Huh? Brother? He never tell us before!" Leena asked.

"Well, we can only hope if he's Ok..."

**Back to the hospital...**

The albino guy opened his eyes. He was bandaged in his arms, forehead, and his right foot. Bit was surprised because Hichigo's weird eyes; the black sclera with golden irises. "You're ok?" Bit asked.

"Where am I?" Hichigo asked with a weak tone.

"In the hospital," Ichigo answered.

"Ichi-nii..." that albino said, "Where's my Shadow Fox? Where are my teammates?"

Ichigo answered with smooth smile, "It was carried to the nearby reparation shop. It was seriously damaged,"

"You have teammates? But we found you alone there!" Bit said.

The albino tried to sit up in the bed, but he was wounded in his hips also. So, Ichigo keep him lay in the bed. "What made you injured like this?" Bit asked.

"That masked guy... With his Zaber Fang and hordes of Rev Raptors interrupts the battle to take the Berserk Fury..." Hichigo answered. He gasped, restrains his injuries.

"Berserk Fury?! Your team has a Berserk Fury?!" Bit asked disbelief. "Is that means Vega Obscura has joined your team?"

Hichigo nodded. "Yes. He was quitted from B.D. fo' a certain reason. He met me n' we made a team called Wraith Team with four personals. Th' leader's mine, Hichigo Kurosaki. Next, Vega Obscura, Uryuu Ishida, and Orihime Inoue..."

"That masked guy... I think he is from Back Draft..." Bit thought.

Ichigo checked his watch. It was 5.00 p.m. "Man, we forgot to buy the supplies!"

Bit stood up, "No probs. I'll go to buy your needs and supplies! You stay here. Let me have the list."

Ichigo handed a small paper with several things listed. There were listed: Missile Pods (for the Command Wolf), coffees (10, small sized, for Brad), soaps (5 pieces), shampoos (2 bottles), frying oils (2 bottles), and eggs (15 pieces).

"Wow. Ok, I'll go. Take care, Kurosaki brothers!" Bit left the room.

In the next room, Vega was lying in the bed. He already gained his consciousness, and he was watching the TV. He's not in the serious condition, just few wounds in his right arm and forehead. Few moments later, Uryuu and Inoue came in.

"Uryuu! Inoue! So you're alright?" Vega asked.

"Yeah, not bad kid," Uryuu answered as he arranges his glasses as always.

"Orihime-san? Where's Hichigo? Is he alright?" Vega asked turned his face to the brown haired girl that stood beside him.

"Hmm... Hey! I could feel his soul pressure! He's in the next room, and there's also Kurosaki-kun!" she said as she pointed to the wall.

"Are our zoids were alright?" Vega asked.

"No problem. They have secured in our Hover Cargo. But, we can't find Hichigo's white Shadow Fox," Uryuu answered disappointedly in the last statement.

They sighed in unison. Vega saw a blond guy walked in front of his room. "Is that... Bit? Bit Cloud?!"

Bit heard him shouting. "Huh? Vega!" Bit ran to his room. "What a coincidence! Hichigo was worried about you!"

"So, you have looked his condition?" Vega asked.

"Yes. I and Ichigo found him when we in the way to the City to buy some supplies. He's badly injured. His arms, forehead, and his right foot were injured. The most serious is in his left arm. His Shadow Fox also seriously damaged too. But we could bring it to the reparation shop nearby. I'm so sorry to know that," Bit explained.

Vega sighed. "Oh, I forgot to introduce you to my teammates," he laughed. "He's Uryuu Ishida. He pilots a white Lightning Saix," he said as he turned his head against the genius-looking guy.

"Hi... I'm Uryuu Ishida."

Vega turns his head to the brown haired girl that sat on the chair. "That's Orihime Inoue. She pilots a white Pteras Bomber,"

"Uh, Hi... I'm Orihime Inoue. Nice to meet you," she nodded.

Bit waved his hand, "Hi! Nice to meet you too! My name is Bit Cloud, from the Blitz Team. I pilot a Liger Zero." He looked at his watch. "I'm sorry, I have to go! See you next time everybody! If you want to meet Ichigo and Hichigo, you can go to room 124, next to this room, Ok? Bye!" he left the room.

After a week later, Hichigo could back to the team. He was suggested to meet his twin at the Blitz Team base. He drove his Hover Cargo and parked it beside the base. The rest of Wraith team followed him behind. Ichigo welcomed them and led them to the living room.

The albino smirks at Jamie, but Jamie didn't noticed. Leena, Brad, Jamie, and Doc was surprised by saw the 11-aged kid behind the brown-haired girl.

"Ve-ve-Vega... Vega Obscura?!" Leena asked disbelief.

"What? Are you...?" Jamie asked uncompleted.

Vega was laughing as always. "Yeah! I was quitted from Back Draft for a certain reason. I'm also brought my precious Ultimate X zoid, the Berserk Fury. I won't let those freak Back Draft guys take that from me," he crossed his arms.

"Ultimate X...?! BERSERK FURY?!" Doc asked loudly. His face turned red. In his mind, he really want to get that great legendary zoid.

"Hahaha... I'm sorry, Mr. He decided by himself to join me," Hichigo grinned. "By the way, I'll introduce all of ya 'bout my team, the Wraith. Start from ya, Inoue,"

She greeted, "My name is Orihime Inoue, nice to meet you. I pilot a Pteras Bomber."

The guy with glasses greeted, "I'm Uryuu Ishida. I pilot a Lightning Saix."

The albino greeted as he smirked, "I'm Hichigo Kurosaki, Ichigo's twin. I pilot a Shadow Fox, nice to meet'cha," then he smirked at Jamie again.

Jamie started to felt that Ichigo's albino twin is very dangerous. _"No, I think he's not. It's just my feelings to him... I think I ever seen him before, but where?"_ he started to dizzy as he looked to Hichigo's eyes deeper.

"Jamie? Are you alright?" Rukia asked.

Jamie felt faint, "Yes... I just need some sleep..." he said with a weak tone, then fell unconscious.

Doc suggested for carrying him to his bed. Everyone rushed to the Jamie's room carrying him except Hichigo. He smirks evilly to them. _"How does it feel after yer otha' self turns berserk against ya? This would be interestin'... Ichi-nii, Rukia-san... I hope ya can teach' him 'bout controlling __th'__ ultimate power th't reside within th't kid... Heheh Heh..."_ he walked slowly to where do they gone.


	9. Life and Death!

****

The Zoid battle challenge that costs LIFE! But, a freaking arrancar ruined the battle test...

Disclaimer: Do I have repeat it?! I never own Bleach or Zoids...!!!

* * *

Bleach Shinseiki

_**Chapter 8: Life and Death! Strawberry on Training**_

Jamie lied by Doc on the bed then covers him with thick blanket. He gasped, holding his dizzy head. Leena took a cold, wet handkerchief then put it on Jamie's forehead. Bit was worried about him since he saw a broken hollow mask in the recent battle with Back Draft. He also felt bad feelings about Ichigo's twin.

"Ichigo..." Bit called. "May I have some words with you for a while?"

Ichigo nodded then walked out from the room with Bit and went to the corner. Bit pushed off the strawberry to the wall. "Whoa! What was that all..."

Bit put his finger to Ichigo's lips immediately. "This is a serious problem, Ichigo." He whispered.

"Is that about our youngest teammate?"

"Shhhh...!" Bit hissed, pushes his finger tightly to Ichigo's lips. "I don't know what made him like this recently, but this is very terrible. I thought it was because of our recent battle with Back Draft that causing Jamie gone very wild than before!" Bit started to explain.

"What did you saw at that time?" Ichigo asked.

"I saw... The broken hollow mask in his face..." Bit answered slowly and made Ichigo's eyes widen. "I have bad feelings if it has some connection with your twin, so I need your help to make that mask to not appear in his face and became a normal Wild Eagle like the usual!"

"Huh? My twin has changed!"

"It'll need a very long time, blond guy..." a voice came up from several feet behind them. There stood a guy, and walked closer then reveal himself. He smirks at them.

"Hichigo?" Bit surprised.

"You've heard about that?!" Ichigo asked.

The albino laughed, "Hahaha! Not much. Anything I get just 'bout th' king with his horse!"

"What are you talking about?!" Bit asked.

"Did ya know if th't fuckin' Wild Eagle is just his dark side afta' all?! He's trained hard to control his king in ev'ry battle n' in ev'ry Jamie is in critical c'nditions by someone. Now, th't Wild Eagle self is strong enough to kill ya all. If Jamie's self can't take control his body from his dark self, his old self will die!" Hichigo explained and smirks evilly.

"Who's trained his Wild Eagle self?! Is that..." before Ichigo continues his words, he was shocked by Hichigo's white shinigami form that popped out from his body.

"That'd correct, Ichi-nii!" he grabbed his giant sword on his back.

Ichigo's shinigami also popped out form his body. "So you have trained him?! What kind of brother are you?!" He grabbed his sword and ready to fight.

"I'm sorry, Ichi-nii. Some of my old self were back, n' I don't wanna fight with ya in our shinigami form. I just wanna a one-on-one zoids battle in battle mode 0982. I'll try to help ya if ya win against me!" Hichigo replied.

"But if I lose?"

"As I was said b'fore, his Wild Eagle self will kill Jamie's original! So, ya wanna accept my challenge, brother?!" the albino said as he crossed his arm.

"I'll do anything what you want for Jamie!"

"Well then! I'll give ya one week to train hard, 'cuz I won't go easy on ya!" Hichigo's face turned a bit gloomy. "Remember, Ichi-nii. This is 'bout life and death..." he said then possessed to his gigai and left his twin and Bit there.

Bit taps his hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "I'm sorry about that, Ichigo. I won't let you face him alone; even you fight with him one-on-one. I'm sure if our team will help you with pleasure to defeat him,"

Ichigo turned to Bit. His heart was touched by Bit's precious words. He smiled happily at him. "You're my best friend forever, Bit..."

The rest of the team goes to the hangar. "Hmm... Hichigo Kurosaki... Well, according to the data that I've got, he used a customized white Shadow Fox with Long-Range beam cannon and missile pods in every battle. He's a real close combat and long range fighter and never loses a battle at once. He was developed a special system called Spirit Power System, used to strengthen his zoid with his special ability; spirit power. He has a great evasion too," Doc explained.

"Wow, Ichigo got a great opponent for a beginner!" Leena commented.

"Yeah, I thought he doesn't have any weaknesses..." Brad added.

"That's not true! No one perfect in this world! I'm sure he has a weak point!" Bit said disagree.

"Hmm... If we got something that can be used to improve zoids..." Rukia thought.

Archon growled smoothly. Bit said as he tapped his organoid, "You can use my organoid! The organoid is an organism that can used to strengthen zoids. You know? He wants to take a battle with Hichigo too! If you take him, I'm sure we will win!"

"And, how about you pilot the Shadow Fox we own?" Doc suggested turned his head at Ichigo.

"But, Doc?!" Brad whined.

"Your Shadow Fox have a good ability at evading attacks. It has smokescreen and also the optical camouflage to prevent attack from the enemy. Besides, the weapons are good, the Laser Vulcan guns and the Strike Laser Claws."

"But why must my Shadow Fox?!"

"You know, in this situation only your Shadow Fox can fix this problem! Liger Zero is good choice, but I bet he won't let Ichigo pilot it!"

The Liger Zero roars _(Yeah! He's still sucks for me!)_

"See? He doesn't want Ichigo pilot him," Bit said.

Brad sighed. "Ok... I let the strawberry to pilot my Shadow Fox..."

"STRAWBERRY?!" Ichigo shouted.

Leena turned at Ichigo. "Ichigo, looks you have something that made you accept this tough guy at zoids battle."

Ichigo looked down. He sighed. "This all about life and death...."

"Life and death?!" everyone surprised in unison except Bit.

"What are you talking about? Is this a zoids battle that costs your life?" Jamie asked.

Ichigo shook his head. "This is costs your life... Jamie..." he said, his eyes were narrowed and looked at the 14 year-old pilot. Everyone turns his head at Jamie. "If I lose from him, well... Jamie's Wild Eagle will kill Jamie's original self from the inside. That was Hichigo said to me... and Bit," Ichigo turns his head at Bit.

Bit looked down. Then, he turns his head at Archon.

Archon growled a bit. _"It's not your fault, Bit..."_

"I know, Archon..." Bit replied. "I knew it all. Hichigo trained the Wild Eagle to take control of Jamie. And the result is... Remember with our recent battle with Back Draft that causes Jamie out of control? I checked for Jamie then saw a broken hollow mask in half of his face."

"Yes. Actually, I'm fighting with Wild Eagle inside till I snapped out from it and pull out the mask," Jamie added.

"It's just like Ichigo when... Ouch!" Rukia said, but was interrupted by Ichigo's foot stepped on Rukia's foot. Everybody sighed.

Ichigo smiled. "Hey, don't be sad. The battle starts next week, right? I have much time to train myself with the Shadow Fox. All of you can train me with all methods that you have, even if it bit cruel. However, I'll accept it for Jamie's life!"

Everybody smiled. They nod their head, sign of understanding. "Yes! You're right!" Leena said.

"Ok! We'll start to train you tomorrow."

At the next day, Ichigo woke up early in the morning. It still 5.00 am. He went straight to the TV, and watched a news report. It was viewing when the white Shadow Fox shot all yellow Saber Tigers with it beam cannon and slash Kirkland's Saber Tiger with the Strike Laser Claws.

"_The battle is over! The winner is... The Wraith Team!" _the judge announced.

"_This isn't fun! Those Fuzzy Pandas are defeated in 10 seconds?!" _Hichigo explained to the reporter.

Ichigo watched them a bit afraid, as Bit and Archon came out and sat beside Ichigo. "Wow, he's pretty good!"

"Yeah, that's it. I won't lose with him!" Ichigo said.

"That's the spirit!" Bit replied and tapped his hand at Ichigo's shoulder.

Few moments later, everybody woke up and went straight to the dinning room. Brad sipped his coffee. Jamie was cooking as always. He made a pan of spicy omelet. Two hours after breakfast, Ichigo entered to the Shadow Fox cockpit when the other prepared their methods that will be used to train Ichigo.

"Command System activated. Shadow Fox powered up. Weapons checked. 50mm Laser Vulcan gun unlocked. 8-missile pods unlocked. Optical camouflage unlocked. Smokescreen unit unlocked. Strike Laser Claws unlocked. Boosters ready. All systems activated. Ichigo ready to mobilize," the orange-haired teen said.

Doc speaks in, "Ok, Ichigo. First, you have to know how to use the weapons and other feature in the Shadow Fox, got it?"

"Roger." Ichigo replied. "Go... Shadow Fox...!" he yelled as the black fox zoid roars and rushed out from the hangar.

Doc speaks in, "Target training! Shot those targets in front of you with your Laser Vulcan gun!"

"Roger," Ichigo replied. The Shadow Fox shot those circle targets and then destroyed. "Wow, what a great power!"

At the next day is the battle training. He will fight against Brad before he advances to fight Leena. Bit is stood beside the Shadow Fox with Archon. "Ok. When Brad and his Konig Wolf are ready and the battle starts, you fuse with the Shadow Fox, ok?" he said.

Archon replied with a growl. _"I'll do it!"_ he jumped to the back of Shadow Fox, and stood near the Laser Vulcan gun.

"Command System activated. Shadow Fox powered up. Weapons checked. 50mm Laser Vulcan gun unlocked. 8-missile pods unlocked. Optical camouflage unlocked. Smokescreen unit unlocked. Strike Laser Claws unlocked. Boosters ready. All systems activated. Ichigo ready to mobilize," the orange-haired teen said. "Where's Brad?" he asked then.

The Konig Wolf stood beside the Shadow Fox. "Let's go, Ichigo..." Brad speaks in.

The Shadow Fox and the Konig Wolf get their position for battle. The training area is about 20 miles radius, with Bit and Liger Zero in the middle as an umpire.

"Ready...?! Fight...!" Bit shouted in to Brad and Ichigo as the Liger Zero roars to give sign that the battle starts. Archon fused with the Shadow Fox.

Of course, Brad was more skilled than Ichigo. But, Brad became an easy target to the strawberry, "What's wrong with you Brad?! Come on, get serious!" Ichigo asked. "Oh, I know! You don't want this Shadow Fox damaged, right?" he teased with laughter later.

"Brad... You're stinks..." Bit mumbled from the inside of Liger's cockpit.

The white Liger growled, _"Bit! A crevice appeared above us!"_

"What? Where?!" Bit looked up, and saw a huge black crack that slowly opened in the sky. "STOP THE BATTLE! STOP!" he shouted in to Brad and Ichigo.

Brad and Ichigo instantly stopped their zoid and looked up. The skull alarm in Ichigo's belt rang. He jumped out from the Shadow Fox and transforms into shinigami. Rukia came after him. The monstrous humanoid lizard hollow with a broken mask and a big sword jumped out from the crevice.

"Arrancar!" Rukia shouted.

"Bit! Brad! Archon! Get outta here right now! Let me and Rukia finish this!" Ichigo demanded.

Bit, Brad, and their zoids returned to the base left Ichigo and Rukia. The Shadow Fox that was controlled by Archon also returned to the base. Again, they watched the battle between two shinigami and a hollow.

"Why they not allow me to fight that hollow?" Bit asked.

"I think it was different than a normal one," Jamie said.

"What are you talking about? Are you can fell it soul pressure clearly?" Leena asked.

"Yes, I can!" Jamie answered and made everybody surprised. "I don't know what kind of hollow it is but, it soul pressure completely different!" He pointed to the hollow's gigantic sword. "You see? That sword is belonging to shinigami. And look at it body, it was completely hollow's. Also the mask! It was broken into half."

Finally, the arrancar was defeated. But, there's not only one. Many dark crevices cracked and hollows jumped out from it. Ichigo and Rukia stuck among them. Red haired guy yelled from the other place and swung his long and large sword at those hollows.

"Renji! Thanks for coming!" Rukia said.

"No time for that! Let's get rid these hollows first!" Renji replied and started to slay hollows surround them.

**0 0 0**


	10. The Battle of Life and Death!

******The battle begins! Who will gonna win? What will happen next? Just read this fic! Review please....**

Disclaimer: I never own Bleach or Zoids...!!!

* * *

Bleach Shinseiki

_**Chapter 9: Spirit Battle – Battle of the Life and Death**_

Finally, those hollows could be defeated. The hollow alarm was settled down. "Phew... It's exhausting..." Ichigo sighed.

"By the way, what are you doing here when these hollows was attack you?" the red head asked.

"Well, I was training with my friends to face the one-on-one battle next week."

"Who is your opponent next week?"

"My opponent is the leader of the Wraith Team, that also my young twin; Hichigo Kurosaki."

Renji's eyes widen. "What? Are you sure will fight with him? He's totally tough! His zoid's spirit power system could make your zoid's systems frozen in seconds!"

"I know." The strawberry narrowed his eyes, "But I've accepted his challenge for my teammate's life. I don't want to you know it much. Just consider it if I have to face him next week."

Renji nodded. "I'm understood. By the way, I got this part. Maybe you better use this," he handed the orange-haired strawberry a kind of black box with several blades in it. "This is a medium sized energy shield generator. Use it properly."

"Thanks Renji. Have you checked it out, if it has a bit damaged or something? Why you don't wanna use it?"

Renji crossed his arms. "Of course I have! I don't need that, because Leon wants me to give it to ya, and it's were overloaded in my hangar. Besides, it would helpful to face your twin next week!"

Ichigo smiled at the part he got. Then, he looked at the red head. "Once again, thank you, Abarai-san."

Abarai smiled and nodded. "Well, I have to go back to my base now. See ya!" he disappeared. Ichigo and Rukia also came back to the base. After they arrived in the hangar and will possess their gigai, Bit asked about the part that was Ichigo got.

"Oh, this is a medium sized energy shield generator. Renji gave it to me. He wanted me to use it, 'cause it will helpful to face my twin next week," Ichigo answered.

**+++ Wraith Team's base, 80 miles away +++**

Hichigo walked into the hangar. He stared at the white Shadow Fox. It growled at him, _"What made you did that to that kid?"_

"It's my natural, white fox. And no one can change my natural self." The white teen explained. "I just wanna share my abilities to him. After I watch the unsanctioned match between Back Draft with Blitz Team at other day in somewhere they didn't know, I felt his soul pressure was too dangerous than I've thought. Then, I met with his another side, the Wild Eagle; I can't normalize his abilities that I have given to him. I didn't know if..."

He was interrupted by the white fox by a roar, _"You fool! That's because you don't believe my words before!"_

"But... I just...!"

"_It same as you tried to murder your brother with a bunch of knifes filled with obscure reasons! Is not like Hichigo Kurosaki that I've known! He's very nice and talented, but never uses his special ability to hurt his lovable person like his twin and friends!"_ it growled. _"You're still an amateur to teach about hidden power to everyone!"_

Hichigo lost almost of his words. He was thinking hard to take a responsibility to finish this problem. "Hey, white fox!"

"_What's wrong?!"_

"Ya still wanna fight together with me? If yes, I promise not to do it again, even it will make me die!" the albino asked. His black eyes filled with positive faith to his zoid partner.

"_... Ok. It's your words that you've said. If you lied, I won't be your partner again..."_ the white Shadow Fox replied.

Hichigo smiled happily. He was forgiven. Now, he just thinking about something that could sealed the power of the Wild Eagle, so is will not overpowered to Jamie. "I GOT IT...!" he ran into his room.

Vega's Berserk Fury talking to the fox. "So... It was his natural self..."

The fox replied. "Sometimes, he's really stupid and stubborn enough, like his twin..."

Today is the day. Ichigo has fully prepared to face his twin 'again' in zoids battle. The Shadow Fox has loaded into the Hover Cargo, the rest of the team also have entered the Hover Cargo's command room. The battlefield was in a desert, that just 100 miles from the base. An hour later, they arrived in the scheduled battle place. There was the Wraith team's all-white Hover Cargo and white Shadow Fox waiting with Hichigo inside it cockpit. Blitz's Hover Cargo parked 50 miles from them; as Ichigo checked the systems for his Shadow Fox.

"Command System activated. Shadow Fox powered up. Weapons checked. 50mm Laser Vulcan gun unlocked. 8-missile pods unlocked. Optical camouflage online. Smokescreen unit online. Strike Laser Claws online. Energy Shield online. Boosters ready. Organoid... Hey, where's Archon, Bit?" he asked. Bit came up and brought his organoid to the back of Shadow Fox. "Organoid set! All systems activated. Ichigo ready to mobilize," the orange-haired teen said.

"Remember, Ichigo! Do it as you will protect us againts hollow. Believe to yourself," Bit said. Ichigo nodded and closed the cockpit.

The Hover Cargo opens it laucher, then the Shadow Fox jumped out from the catapult. The judge capsule rushed from the sky then crashed on the ground and made huge crater as usual. It opnened the capsule, there stood the judge robot.

""_The area within 20 miles radius was designated as the zoids battlefield. This zone is now restricted; only competitors and authorized personnel can enter. Danger! All others must leave this area immediately. Area scanned. Battlefield set up. __Hichigo Kurosaki vs. Ichigo Kurosaki. Battle mode 0982. Ready…? Fight…!"_ the judge announced, as the two zoids began the battle.

"Now it's time, Archon!" Ichigo yelled, and then the red organoid fused with the black fox. Ichigo's Shadow Fox roars, ready to fight.

"Ya used th' organoid, huh? Let me use th' spirit power system..." he said to himself, as both of his hand tied automatically with a kind of bracelets; that were connected with a cable to the command system. He releases his spirit power to his Shadow Fox. High-leveled _reiatsu _fused with it core, and gives great power to the white Shadow Fox.

"Have you prepared yet, Hichigo?!" Ichigo asked.

"Let see after we finish this battle! Yah-haa...!" the Albino replied then those Shadow Fox zoids clashing each other.

**+++ In the Hover Cargo +++**

The rest of the team watched their great battle enthusiastically; the fight between a beginner and the senior. Suddenly, Jamie had a headache. A voice came up from his mind. _"You're the one of it!"_

"Jamie! Jamie! Are you alright?!" the team asks worried.

"No... I'm not a hollow! I'm not a hollow!" Jamie yelled.

"_Yes you are! I was trained by Hichigo to make you stronger by turns you into a hollow! You still don't get it?!"_ it voice was Wild Eagle.

"No! Wild Eagle! Please settle down! I'm not a hollow!" Jamie whined, and then a boy popped out from Jamie's body. Jamie fell backwards, and get up.

The boy was similar with Jamie. He turned himself at Jamie. His eyes narrowed; the sclera were black and the irises were glowing green, he wore a dark blue vest and black long shirt, yellow gloves, white trousers, and a pair black shoes. "Grrrr... You try to get rid of me?" he was mad.

"Who are you? What did you do with Jamie?!" Bit asked.

"That's none of your business!" He snapped his fingers and made Bit paralyzed. The other stared him with fear. That boy looked at Jamie.

"I don't want to be a hollow, Wild Eagle!" Jamie said as he stood up.

"It means you want to start a fight with me..." he growled. Leena, Doc, and Brad want to get him, but they're paralyzed with the Wild Eagle's strange powers. Jamie's eyes show anger at him, he raises his courageous to face with his dark side and his fist tightened.

Meanwhile in the battlefield, Ichigo was stuck in the clouds of smoke that Hichigo used to block Ichigo's sight. Suddenly, the black Shadow Fox attacked by some missiles that coming from behind. Ichigo aim the Laser Vulcan at there, but nothing happened there.

"I'm right behind ya..." that was Hichigo's voice and the white Shadow Fox tackled the Strawberry from behind, as in the Hover Cargo the Wild Eagle tackled Jamie to the floor.

Jamie pushed him as could he can and the black-eyed boy thrown to the floor. The youngest tactician stood up, he was ready for the next attack from his alter ego even he was a bit afraid and nervous. In the battlefield, Ichigo could get himself out from the smoke and found his twin; he shot the white shadow fox with the Laser Vulcan guns.

"Ya still the same, Ichi-nii. But yer shots were nice!"

"Thanks, Hichi-nii. How about this?!" Ichigo yelled as he sprays smokescreen to the white Shadow Fox and then used the optical camouflage, so he could make a counter attack. Hichigo's radar could not detect where the black fox was. Some missiles from behind hit the white and he shot the beam cannon repeatedly at there. He thought it was destroyed, but the judge still doesn't announcing if he wins the battle.

"Gotcha!"

"Where are you, carrot-top?!" the albino can't detect where his twin was.

Ichigo speaks in, "Too bad, I thought your spirit power system could detect the invisible object like my Shadow Fox is now. But it was wrong. You just use offensive rather than defensive."

Hichigo looked around, then he found something that was a bit revealed; like a wolf-type zoid, and it was stealthy between the smokes. He smirks as he said, "Are ya right in front of me, Ichi-nii?" the albino asked at Ichigo.

"_Shit! Spot guessed!"_ he pressed some code, and the energy shield was activated, deflect it from the beam cannon that his twin shot at. _"The shield power is down by 50%?" _He ran away to somewhere else as the smoke faded. The optical camouflage also deactivated.

"_20 seconds left"_ the judge robot announced.

Meanwhile in the Hover Cargo, the Wild Eagle charged to tackle Jamie, but he was interrupted by Rukia in shinigami form by stumble him with her foot. The Wild Eagle snaps his finger at her, but nothing happened.

"Now, Jamie!!!" Rukia yelled and Jamie tackled the Wild Eagle to the floor. He grabbed a rope and started to tie his alter ego at the feet. But the alter ego turned quickly and pushes Jamie off till he bumped to the wall. Rukia came after Jamie and sat beside him.

"Shinigami, huh? Well, another opponent to fight..." the Wild Eagle opens his hand, and then the strange particles creating a blade filled with laser-energy in his right hand. "Fight me with your zanpakuto, little lady..." he smirked evilly at Rukia.

"With pleasure!" Rukia replied as she readied herself to face him. "Jamie, when he down, tie him up at his feet quickly when I hold his body."

Jamie nodded, "Understood." Rukia and the Wild Eagle start the fight.

Meanwhile in the battlefield, Hichigo was being confused by Ichigo that always sprays smokescreen at him. "Get ready, Hichigo...!" that was Ichigo's voice came in to Hichigo's cockpit. "STRIKE... LASER... CLAWS...!" the strawberry zoid warrior was above him, the black Shadow Fox with it glowing claws filled with laser energy jumped and shred up the Shadow Fox. The smoke is faded.

"IT FROOOZZZEEE....!!! AAARRGGHHH...!" Hichigo screamed in anger.

"_The battle is over. The battle is over. The winner is... Ichigo Kurosaki!!!"_ the judge announced.

The conditions in Hover Cargo back to normal, as the Wild Eagle tied up at his hands and feet. Bit and others cheered up. Hichigo wants to meet his twin there.

"So, you brought your teammates here?" Doc asked to the albino.

"Yeah, Mr. They wanna watch th' first zoid battle against my twin," the white-haired teen answered. Then, he looked at the guy who was called 'the carrot-top'; Ichigo. His black eyes were narrowed. He walked closer to him, his face turned a bit sad. He thought his older twin was very mad at him; that was revealed from his brown eyes looked straight at the albino.

"Ichi...nii... I... I'm..." he said sadly. Then he gave the strawberry a tight hug. "I'M SORRY ICHI-NII...! Actually, I don't wanna made yer friend die... I just wanna share my special abilities to him, hoping that could be helpful... But-" he cried.

"You don't know what will happen then?" Ichigo asked. "You're really strong, even stronger than me, Hichi-nii..."

Hichigo lifted his head at his twin. The orange-headed rubbed his tear that rolled on the white's cheek. "You have everything thing that I don't have. You have stronger spirit power than me. You're so genius, you could develop your own offensive system to your zoid, but your stubbornness made it worthless. You wanna share your great ability to the other, but you couldn't give limitation to the person you shared," he explained with smile in his face.

"Why ya smiled at me?!" he grabbed Ichigo's collar. "Don't lie! You're mad at me!" he exclaimed.

Ichigo laughed. "Hahahaha... I'm mad at you?! You're crybaby; I don't need to show my fury in front of you 'cause it will make anything worse. It means I forgive you also my friends here."

This causes that white guy shocked. The way he gives his 'some' of his special ability to the Wild Eagle was the worst thing that he ever did in his life. But, they have forgave him and made his mind turned peaceful again. And he was reminded to give Ichigo something. He handed a medium-sized black spiral bracelet with some ornaments in it.

"You wanna give this thing for who?" Ichigo asked.

"For the 'king' of the Wild Eagle, Jamie Hemeros." He said as he looked at Jamie that stood beside the tied 'horse' on the chair.

Jamie asked as he pointed to himself. "What? Me?"

"Come here, ya kid," he called, and Jamie came to the albino.

The white wore the bracelet in Jamie's right wrist. "Phew... I made this with full of responsibility. Take this, will ya? This is for neutralize yer overpowered inner hollow. I hope this could be helpful."

"How much I have to pay?" Jamie asked.

Hichigo laughed. "It's free! It's my responsibility for try murder ya in the otha' day using yer Wild Eagle," he leaned on Jamie's ear and said, "The next is ya have to try to make him be partners with ya again. He's also the part of yer soul, ya know?"

Jamie turned and looked at the tied predator that looked down. He walked closer at him. "What do you want?" the Wild Eagle asked coldly.

Jamie handed his hand, "Let's be partner again."

The Wild Eagle looked up. Jamie was smiling happily at him. Jamie started to spoke again, "You're come from my inner world. You're still the part of my soul. We can't be separated. Maybe you're a bit rough; but you know? You have changed some of my personality!"

"Huh? Is that true?" the Wild Eagle asked innocently.

"Yes! You made me more confident! For real, I was fighting with you, and tied you here although I was a bit afraid." Jamie loosing the ropes that was tied his alter ego; letting him free.

The black eyes were narrowed, looking Jamie from his feet to his face. He smirked at him, "Huh, seems I got a lesson too. Be friends are better than we're enemy; like I was turned you into a half hollow in the recent battle with those freaking Back Draft. Maybe things will change today."

"So, let's be partner again huh?"

"Certainly." He shook Jamie's hand, and then his hand was emerged with his king's hand. "What happened?"

"You're a part of my soul, remember?" he smiled at him.

"Okay..." the Wild eagle concentrated and later fused suddenly with Jamie; causing the youngest tactician fell backwards. Fortunately, he was caught by Rukia.

"It would be nice if you rest in your room at home," Rukia suggested.

"Thanks, Rukia..." Jamie replied a bit blushing.

Bit, Doc, Ichigo, and Hichigo were clearing their throat teasing at them. Vega, Leena, and Orihime were giggled. Uryuu and Brad were ignoring them, a bit sighing. The couple of the tactician was looking at each other, blushing, and then laughed together as the other did the same.

Somewhere in the summit of the sandstone hill, a bit far from the Hover Cargo; stood someone wearing white robe with blue sword tied on his waist. He has black hair and a broken skull-liked helmet with a horn in half of his head.

"_Hichigo Kurosaki, huh? And that punk named Bit Cloud also his organoid... __Well, Aizen-sama has to know this..."_

**0 0 0**


End file.
